A Day Off
by bluegirl-783
Summary: The Queen is in a bad mood and only Joseph knows what to do... sometimes royalty needs a break, even if it's only for a day
1. Part One

_A/N: Just another short story… can royalty really have 'a day off'?_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Another normal day dawned in Genovia, a fine beautiful day.

In Pyrus, as well as everywhere else in the country, workers went to work; children went to school; generally, people went about their business, concerned only with their own problems and their own lives.

It was just another normal day in Genovia.

However, at the palace in Pyrus, it was a very different type of day… and it was definitely NOT a normal day… it was a bad day.

NOT as bad a day when the former Crown Prince Pierre abdicated from his position as heir to the throne, for the church.

NOT as a bad a day as when the second Crown Prince, Phillipe, had been killed in a terrible car accident.

NOT as bad as the day King Rupert (may be rest in peace) passed away after a long illness…

But still…it was a bad day, nevertheless.

The palace staff could sense it as they went about their business…and they knew what the reason for the tense and cold atmosphere in the palace…Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi was not very happy….

The maids knew that because Her Majesty had been very quiet at breakfast, unusually snapping at Olivia when they had got her tea 'wrong' and then slamming her bedroom door when she went to get dressed.

Charlotte knew it was a bad day… not only from what the maids had reported to her after they had left Her Majesty's suite, but because of the early morning phone call from the Queen herself, demanding in a very cold voice, that "ALL of MY correspondence be on MY desk when I come downstairs!"

Joseph, Her Majesty's Head of Security, knew it was a bad day… not only from what he had heard from the maids and the rest of the staff, according to their murmurings….

' _Her Majesty is not very happy today…."  
_

 _"….slammed her bedroom door…."_

"… _early morning phone call to Charlotte…."_

"… _wrong tea…",_ but, upon taking his post outside her suite door (not that it was necessary, but he had the feeling he would be needed today), seeing Charlotte's expression as she stalked towards the study, a pile of folders clutched to her chest.

"Good morning, Charlotte," he said cheerfully, trying to cheer up the hard working personal assistant, but Charlotte only scowled at him.

"Morning….although it's not such a good morning when you get an early morning phone call demanding all paperwork be on her desk at nine o'clock….not that I don't know not to do that every morning!"

"I see," Joseph said neutrally- it was obvious the Queen was in a bad mood (a mood that had been hovering for the past few days, although not quite so bad as today), and taking it out on her staff probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but he alone also knew that she was under a great deal pressure and while she kept her feelings to herself most of the time, today was obviously the day when she wasn't able to keep it all to herself.

"I hope that I don't have to spend much time with her today… if she's going to be like that, I would much rather catch up on my paperwork in my study!" Charlotte continued before she stormed into the study and returned a moment later, after placing the correspondence on her monarch's desk.

"I'm sure she would have calmed down by now… perhaps she had a bad night's sleep," he offered calmly and Charlotte sighed.

"Maybe so, but we both know that there has been a mood hanging around the palace for the last few days…."

"Well, maybe today is when the mood breaks."

"Hopefully the mood will break quickly before she turns her staff against her."

"Charlotte!" Joseph was shocked- he had never seriously thought that Charlotte would think that about her boss- she had always been fairly patient and tolerant and the Queen's moods usually didn't bother her that much, but now… "You cannot be serious!"

"Maybe I'm not," she shrugged, suddenly regretful of her words. "But after the last couple of days… it wouldn't surprising if people are feeling a little….resentful," before she disappeared back down the hallway towards her study, as if fearful of meeting the Queen when she came down.

Joseph only had a few moments to ponder Charlotte's words- of course, it wouldn't be particularly morale boosting to suffer the Queen's moods, especially when living in such close quarters, but he also knew that the Queen was exhausted and under pressure- before he heard the click of high heels on the stairs and Her Majesty came into view as she stepped into the foyer, walking towards her study, her expression grim.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he said politely, bowing his head momentarily before straightening up again.

"Good morning, Joseph… why are you standing at my doorway?" she asked in a not quite so friendly tone as she stopped in front of him. "Have you not got work to do in the security hub?"

"I have a little free time, so I thought I would just stay here, in case you need me," he responded, fascinated at the ice in her eyes- she really was in a bad mood- although he also noticed the deep circles under her eyes that make up couldn't conceal.

"That won't be necessary, I intend to be in my study catching up on paperwork for most of the day although I do have a meeting a little later. You may return to the security hub."

"Your Majesty, I would much prefer to stay here…" he said mildly but his tone was one of not brooking any nonsense from her, and Her Majesty glared at him for a long moment before sweeping past him with a: "Suit yourself, Joseph, it's your own time you're wasting."

"Indeed," he agreed and the Queen turned back and gave him an icy look, not sure whether he was being polite or impudent, before she chose to ignore him, slamming the door behind her before he had the chance to close it for her.

000

"Joe, can I have a few minutes with you?" Prime Minister Sebastian Motaz motioned to Joseph several hours later, after exiting a meeting with Her Majesty- as promised, Joseph had remained in front of the closed study doors, waiting patiently.

"Of course, Your Excellency," he stepped away from the closed study doors to where Sebastian was standing, near the doorway, his own personal protection dispersed to get his car. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Her Majesty ill?"

"Not that I am aware of, sir," Joseph was taken aback- he hadn't been seriously listening at the door, but he hadn't heard any yelling or raised voices. "I don't think so. Why?"

"I have noticed… for the last few days… she has been rather… short with everyone around her…Have you noticed that?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted, although he didn't want to be disloyal to his Queen either; however, he could see that the Prime Minister's concern was genuine.

"Has she been… ill-tempered for a while?"

"She's… busy, I understand that and she has much to do…"

"Joe," Sebastian looked at him knowingly and Joseph knew that he suspected a deep relationship between the two of them. "I appreciate the loyalty you are showing towards our Queen, but I need to know if her irritation is exhaustion induced or for another reason…"

"Sir…"

"I think you can call me Sebastian, we have known each other long enough for that," Sebastian gave him a quirked smile.

"Sebastian… I think she is very, very tired… it has been just over a year since Prince Phillipe was killed, His Majesty before that and then meeting her granddaughter…"

"Which I thought was a good thing," Sebastian looked concerned.

"It is, believe me it was… but….it's been quite an eventful year for her."

"Has she had any time off… any holidays?"

"Only the usual Christmas, Easter and some of the summer holidays, but she usually works anyway."

"I see," Sebastian looked thoughtful for a long time, so long that Joseph wondered if he had said the right thing. "So, what you're saying is… she needs a break….you know that it's not possible, Joe, there is so much going on right now… the trade delegations from Spain, Portugal and Denmark will be here at the end of the month; she has that three day trip to France, as well as a week in London…and two state dinners… all before the Christmas celebrations."

"I'm not saying that it needs to be a lengthy break, I know it's not possible, sir… but even a day off now and then would help her greatly."

"Would she agree to it?"

"I don't think so, but I think she needs to know that she needs to have a break… and that her staff are also suffering under this mood…and I would hate to think what they would do if it was to continue for much longer…"

"That doesn't sound very good…although the palace staff shouldn't be complaining too much, they are here to look after the Queen and the royal family," Sebastian looked momentarily stern. "But I can also understand their point of view as well… to a point."

There was another long pause before Sebastian looked at him again.

"I think she needs a break… even if it's only a day or so every month but we both know that Her Majesty needs a break, even if momentarily."

"What are you saying?"

"I know Her Majesty will not appreciate me being 'the boss', trying to make decisions that affect her… and yes, you know that she will try and protest to every decision we've made… we both know her well…."

 _What decisions were 'they' making?_ Joseph couldn't help but wonder as he listened to Sebastian- he knew the younger man meant well and was genuinely concerned about his Queen and wanted to help her, but Joseph couldn't help but feel that it was HE, Joseph, that would be the messenger for any decision Sebastian made (although he had to agree, Her Majesty needed a break, desperately) and the Queen… wouldn't be particularly happy...he could almost hear her argumentative tone….

" _Do I LOOK like I need someone to make decisions for me? I am Queen of Genovia, for goodness sake, and I'm definitely more than competent to handle personal AND professional decisions!"_

" _Your Majesty…."  
_

 _"Joseph, I didn't think that I would have to reason with you…."_

"Joe?" the Prime Minister's voice suddenly broke into his thoughts and Joseph had to quickly yank himself back to the present.

"Yes sir… sorry, Sebastian?"

"I think Her Majesty needs a break… even if it's only a day a month or every couple of weeks… but she just needs some time away from her correspondence, paperwork, public duties and responsibilities…."

"Sir….?"

"I'm agreeing to your suggestion of giving her some time away from the palace… and I'm also giving you the authority to do what you need to do to give her some relaxation time."

Joseph was momentarily taken aback- _the Prime Minister was giving him the authority to decide when the Queen had to have some time away from the palace_ \- a decision that he knew made sense- he knew that Joseph was the man who knew what was going on with the Queen and the man that she trusted above anyone else, so it was the obvious choice….

"Sebastian…."

"Joseph," the younger man (he was the same age as Prince Phillipe, they had both gone to school together and had known each other very well, they had played football together… it still took Joseph some time to reconcile the young, acne riddled, muscular, tall man that had befriended the younger prince when they were twelve) said patiently. "I know that you're a little uncomfortable about forcing her to take a break- and that I am giving you the authority to do that, we both know that Her Majesty likes to be in control (and knowing that she is in control), but in this instance, for the sake for her health and welfare, we need to override her… and I'm sure that she will appreciate it in the end."

"Alright," Joseph said finally with a sigh. "I will do it. I was thinking about doing it anyway, but having your support just gives weight to my idea."

"I'm glad. What are you thinking about planning for the Queen… if she is just to have a day off?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead, but I do know that she needs to get away from the palace completely, so even if we just go to the beach house for the day….and I don't think it will be today… tomorrow, maybe, if I can get things organised with Charlotte."

"Do it. It's a good idea and Her Majesty needs a break… I can count on you, Joe," Sebastian gave him a clap on the shoulder, Joseph again struck by how mature the younger man was, it was still hard to believe that he had known him when he was a lot younger."

"Thanks. I hope this will work out."

"It HAS to… she needs a break otherwise… there will be consequences that might not be good…" and they both knew he was not only referring to her health but the country as well."

"I will make sure it happens," Joseph said with determination and Sebastian nodded approvingly.

"Good."

0

"Are you sure, absolutely sure, that you will be able to do this… force the Queen to have a day off?" Charlotte looked at Joseph wide eyed, her bad mood suddenly dissipated as soon as she heard Joseph's plan. "Seriously?"

As soon as Sebastian had left the palace, only an hour before, Joseph had sprung into action. It was clear that the Queen had been speaking the truth, she wasn't planning on leaving her study for the rest of the day (she was even having lunch at her desk), which was probably a good idea, considering Charlotte's earlier attitude, so Joseph decided to get everything organised before he 'sprung' Sebastian's 'surprise' on her, and he knew that was going to be difficult.

"Seriously… we all know that she needs a day off, away from the palace, which means that you all will have some time off as well…"

"About before…" Charlotte looked suddenly shamefaced- and she was truly ashamed about her outburst earlier in the morning, particularly what she said about staff turning on her. "I didn't mean what I said, it was extremely unprofessional and I know that none of the staff would actually turn against her…."

"Charlotte," he stopped her with a raised hand. "I know that you didn't mean what you said, you were justifiably frustrated and I also know that the staff wouldn't turn against her, you are all extremely loyal to her."

"But…."

"Enough. I don't want to hear any more about it," he said firmly but in such a way that convinced Charlotte that he wasn't angry at her.

"Alright," Charlotte said quietly. "So… do you want me to cancel her appointments for tomorrow?"

"Yes, everything, and if she comes to you wanting to know why, refer her on to me."

"She usually only asks about her appointments just before she retires for the evening, but I assume that you will be telling her before then."

"Indeed I will, but I just wanted to tell you first so that you can cancel anything urgent."

"There's nothing particularly urgent but I will do so… what are you planning to do on her day off?"

"It's going to be simple- hopefully a trip to the beach for the day, get her out of the palace and into the fresh air, even for a couple of hours. Sebastian requested we do this occasionally so that she doesn't get too stressed."

"You know that she's going to feel as if she's being 'handled' and you know that she doesn't like that."

"I know, but I also suspect, deep down, that she knows that she needs a break… and while it's not a very long break, a day at the most for the moment, it will also give her a little time away from the palace, just to remind her that she is not only a queen but a woman, a human being as well."

Charlotte hid a smile at his words- it was more than a little obvious that Joseph cared a great deal about the queen (and not just as an employee to an employer but as a man with feelings towards a woman) and she also suspected that the queen had feelings towards him as well, although she hid them quite well.

"So, does Scott and the rest of the team know what's going on?"

"Of course, and they'll be fine here for a day."

"Are you taking her away?"

"Of course," he gave her a look. "I am her Head of Security after all."

"I didn't mean any offence… will you be needing any additional security?"

"I shouldn't think so, I'm hoping to fly under the radar so that no one knows that the Queen isn't here for the day… and I'm trusting that the rest of the staff will be able to not say a word?" Joseph looked pointedly at Charlotte and she nodded.

"Of course, they will not say a word… so, is there anything else needed to be done?"

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"I need to break the news to Her Majesty."

"Good luck with that," Charlotte said, and she was being honest- she couldn't imagine how Her Majesty was going to react to the news that the Prime Minister and her Head of Security had decided that she needed a break.

"Thank you very much," he said sarcastically, but with a twinkle in his eye.

0

Joseph was feeling a little nervous as he approached the closed study doors behind which the Queen had closeted herself- she hadn't said a word to him since she had swept in at the beginning of the morning, but Sebastian's words had informed him that she was still in a terrible mood, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to disturb her… before he reminded himself that this interruption was for her own benefit. It was almost time for dinner, anyway, and she would have to stop for the night, she couldn't work all evening.

"Come in!" came her sharp voice after he knocked on the door, and Joseph almost crept into the room to discover the queen still hunched over her desk, pen in hand, glasses on her nose, looking up momentarily when she saw Joseph approach her. "Joseph, what is it? I have still got a great deal to do before the session of parliament on Thursday…."

"Your Majesty, I would like to speak to you for a few moments."

"Now?"

"Now," he said firmly, almost sternly and the Queen looked surprised at his tone- Joseph was usual so calm and mild, waiting for when she could actually speak to him, but this time… it was as if he was demanding her attention and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright," she said after a moment, setting down her pen and sitting back in her chair, attempting to put a pleasant expression on her face. "What can I do for you, Joseph?"

"I need to talk to you…."

"You just said that," she said impatiently.

" _ **Your Majesty**_ ," Joseph responded in an even sharper tone and the Queen was even more surprised, so much so that she meekly subsided. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is important. I… I have been hearing reports about your mood today…."

"I understand Charlotte and the maids have been talking," Clarisse looked displeased at the notion, although, deep down, there was a growing sense of shame that she had treated her staff so badly.

"They have, but I have also been around to observe, and I can see that you are exhausted."

"I beg your pardon!"

"It is true," Joseph continued calmly, ignoring the outraged expression on the queen's face. "You haven't been yourself for the past couple of days, and I have put it down to exhaustion and the appalling amount of pressure that is on your shoulders."

"Really? How do you know that?" Clarisse couldn't help but laugh bitterly- how could Joseph know _anything_ about the pressure she was under, or the exhaustion she was feeling that prevented her from sleeping as well as he was used to.

"Because I am your Head of Security and it is my job to watch out for you."

"I thought _your job_ was to protect the Queen and look out for the dangers surrounding her, not giving advice on her health!" the Queen sneered, although she was starting to realise that Joseph was telling the truth.

"It is, but it is also to look out for the emotional side of the Queen as well… and for the past few days, you haven't been yourself."

"I know, I know," Clarisse said after a long moment and a deep sigh. "I AM tired and I AM under a great deal of pressure… but what can I do? I have so much coming up in the next few months!"

"I know… but you can always have a day off," he suggested simply and Clarisse stared at him for a moment for bursting out laughing.

"Are you joking? You know that it isn't possible! It would be lovely, I would admit, but it's simply not possible… and I honestly cannot understand why you would suggest something like that to me, it's a little cruel," the smile suddenly disappeared off the Queen's face and she abruptly turned sad, making Joseph feel bad.

"I'm not just suggesting it without following it through," he began hastily. "Actually, you have been given a day off! Tomorrow, in fact!"

There was a long, long silence as Clarisse stared at her Head of Security disbelievingly, trying to understand what he was saying- that she had a day off… 'A day off'? That simply wasn't possible… and _who_ on earth would be so impudent to make the decision without consulting with her first?

"I'm sorry…" she began after a moment, looking confused. "What did you just say?"

"That, tomorrow, you are going to have a day off."

"A day off from what?"

"A day off from all this," he waved at her desk, which was strewn with papers. "A day off from paperwork, meetings, being stuck inside, sessions of parliament… even remaining in the palace."

"But… who would authorise this? I certainly didn't."

"The Prime Minister…he gave me the authority to clear your schedule."

"I see," the Queen said calmly, tight lipped and Joseph could tell that she was having trouble reconciling what she was listening to how she was feeling… he could almost sense her anger building, fighting alongside the indignation and even relief that she was also feeling. "Why did he think that he had the authority to make a decision like that?"

"He is the Prime Minister, Your Majesty… and he too is concerned for your health and welfare."

"How nice of him. Had it occurred to either of you that maybe I _don't need a break_?" she said in a deadly quiet voice but Joseph could sense an explosion was imminent, all the more reason that the queen needed to have a day off from her responsibilities- if she wasn't so tired, her temper wouldn't have risen so quickly.

"On the contrary, I think your current behaviour is demonstrating that you need a break," Joseph said quickly, well aware that he was probably over-stepping boundaries as her bodyguard, but as her friend… he had every right to argue with her, particularly if she was arguing back at him, as she was doing at the moment.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Clarisse slipped off her glasses and set them down on the table beside her pen before slowly standing up, her icy expression focused totally on Joseph.

"You heard what I said- your behaviour for the last few days and now, in particular, indicate that you need a break."

"Are you my doctor?"

"No."

"Are you a counsellor?"

"No."

"You are my head of security- my **bodyguard** \- and you have no right to make decisions that affect _MY LIFE_ without consulting me first! Of course I'm not going on a break, a day off, whatever you want to call it… I DON'T NEED IT!" she almost screamed out the last words, her face unusually red but Joseph, still calm and unflappable, just stood there.

"I think you do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't," she said with another semi-shriek, well aware that she was sounding childish and also knowing that Joseph was correct.

"You do, and you know it," was all he said, still remaining in front of her desk and watching her almost impersonally. "So, I have had Charlotte cancel all your appointments, the security team know what's going on and you and I will be leaving the palace at 8:00 tomorrow to spend the day at the beach. You may not like it, but it is happening and I look forward to seeing you in the morning… Good night, Your Majesty," he said with a simple bow of his head before he turned and walked out the door, leaving the Queen standing behind her desk, her mouth open and feeling very, very foolish…..


	2. Part Two

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi, Queen of Genovia stood behind her desk for a long time after Joseph had departed, experiencing a mixture of emotions, all of which were battling inside her- shame, anger and relief; anger because someone had made the decision to force her to have a break (which made her feel that she was being 'handled' which, in her position, she disliked intensely) without even consulting her; shame that she had behaved so appallingly that someone had even had to make that decision (she really should have made that decision herself, although there had been so much on her plate…); and relief that she was actually given the opportunity to have a 'break', even for a day. She had been growing more and more exhausted as the weeks had gone by, and she knew it was due to the losses she had suffered in the past few years (Pierre, Rupert, Phillipe), losses that she had never had the time to deal with and were now affecting her.

Deep down, she DID appreciate Joseph and Sebastian deciding that she needed a break, and she also knew that she wasn't been 'forced' but was an opportunity that she had to accept and Clarisse had to admit, a day away from her desk, a day away from the palace, was very appealing.

She gave a heavy sigh as she looked down at the work that was still littering her desk- she had managed to get as much as she could done during the day, and she had planned to take some upstairs with her to her suite, to get it done before she went to bed- but after Joseph's confrontation a few moments earlier, she suddenly didn't even want to sit back down again and finish what she had planned to do… she didn't even want to take any upstairs with her.

It was amazing what a few moments could do, when someone made a decision on her behalf, Clarisse couldn't help but marvel- before Joseph had come in, she had been focused on her work, keen to get as much done before she retired for the night (and planning on not going to bed until she had done what she had set out to do) but now… with the idea of a day off suddenly becoming a reality, none of seemed appealing any more.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Charlotte peering almost cautiously around the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Charlotte?" Clarisse suddenly felt even more ashamed of herself- Charlotte had been mainly on the receiving end of her bad mood for the past few days, which had been something she deeply regretted, and could well understand why Charlotte was being cautious around her.

"Your dinner is just about to be sent upstairs…and is there anything else I can do for you this evening?"

"Thank you, Charlotte, I will be right up… and there's nothing else I need for you tonight, you may go…." Clarisse began as she sat down and began tidying up her desk. "However," she continued after a moment, Charlotte freezing as she had begun turning away from her. "I need to say something to you, if you would just step in and close the door."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she said reluctantly, wondering what Her Majesty was going to say to her now- she had managed to avoid her most of the day today, but the past few days had begun wearing on her. "What…"

"I need to apologize to you, I have been treating you appallingly for the last few days and you haven't deserved it."

"It's alright, Your Majesty, you have been under a great deal of pressure…"

"No, it is not alright and there is no excuse for my bad behaviour," Clarisse said almost sharply as she stood up and moved away from her desk (her papers and folders now tidy, the desk clear and clean) to stand in front of the younger woman.

"Your Majesty…"

"No, Charlotte, I do not expect you to make excuses for my behaviour… yes, I am tired and having been doing a lot of work, but you shouldn't be an outlet for my exhaustion…and the rest of the staff haven't deserved it either. But I am truly sorry for my behaviour, Charlotte," Clarisse said sincerely and humbly, much to Charlotte's surprise.

"It's alright, Your Majesty, I truly understand and I hope that you have a good day off tomorrow."

"You know about that?" Clarisse looked momentarily surprised and Charlotte mentally kicked herself- before Clarisse looked relieved. "Of course you would, you would have had to cancel all my appointments… thank you for that as well…"

"You're welcome."

"So, I think I'm going to have dinner and have an early night… it has been a LONG day… good night, Charlotte."

"Good night, Your Majesty," Charlotte replied as she followed the queen out of the room and watched as the older woman made her way towards the stairs.

0

"I can't actually believe you went in there and told her that she was going on a break!" Scott chortled happily when he discovered Joseph's plan later in the evening, over dinner. "I bet she didn't like that!"

"Show Her Majesty some respect," Joseph said quietly as he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee- he was off duty, but he enjoyed spending some of his free time with his colleagues. "Although, to be fair, she wasn't thrilled."

"How did you get her to agree to go?"

"She didn't necessarily agree to it… I just told her what was going to happen and then left the room."

"Are you sure you're going to still have a job in the morning?" Scott joked and Joe chuckled.

"I'm fairly sure I will."

"Wow," said Charlotte as she came into the room- she sometimes joined them for dinner, although not that often. "You must have really made an impression on Her Majesty… she hasn't taken any of the paperwork she was planning on taking upstairs and her desk is tidy… she was planning on having an early night. What did you say to her?"

"I told her what was happening and I left the room."

"Well, whatever you said, she certainly had a change of heart."

"Maybe she knows that she needs to have a little time off and she realised it," Joseph said calmly, although he was pleased that the Queen wasn't going to fight him on this.

"So, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"Spending it at the beach, as I mentioned before. We'll take a picnic lunch and stay at the beach house… hopefully the weather will be alright for tomorrow."

"What if it isn't?"

"Positive fellow, aren't you?" Joseph teased. "No, the forecast is fine, and even if it wasn't, the beach house is still the best place to go."

"She hasn't been there since…before Phillipe was killed, has she?" Charlotte asked hesitantly and Joseph nodded, suddenly realising that it could possibly be a mistake taking there, to the house that Phillipe had bought and considered his retreat away from the palace, leaving it to his mother in his will…. He should have thought of that, but he had been too intent on getting her away from the palace….

"Don't worry, Joe," Scott said hastily, seeing doubt on his boss' face. "I'm sure it will be fine, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves tomorrow… By the way, are you going to have any additional security around?"

"Maybe a team of men who will be at the beach house- not seen, of course- and will be following us, but it's partly why we're leaving so early in the morning, so that no one knows that the Queen is no longer at the palace."

"It's a great idea, you and Sebastian did the right thing."

"I only hope that Her Majesty appreciates what we have done for her," Joseph said quietly, doubts beginning to appear again, and this time it was Charlotte who was quick to reassure him.

"Believe me, I think she has… and she will definitely be going tomorrow."

00000

The next morning, after a good night's sleep (something she hadn't experienced in at least a month, thanks to the pressures on her shoulders that had been increasing with the deaths of Rupert and Phillipe), Clarisse was surprised to find herself up and about much earlier than expected, even before the maids had brought in her tea and opening her bedroom curtains. She was even more surprised to discover that she was feeling much better as compared to yesterday- yes, she had responsibilities that she would have to return to, but for a day, she got to put them aside and have some time to herself, just having a break…and it was thanks to Joseph and Sebastian and their concern for her welfare.

She was dressed and sitting in her living room when her maids came in at 7:30- lately, she had been having breakfast at that time, while reading the newspapers, so that she could go down to her study and start working earlier than usual, but Clarisse realised that it probably wasn't the healthiest habit to form- and they had to hide their surprise when they saw her, although they all knew that Her Majesty was having 'a day off.'

"Is there anything you will be needed today, Your Majesty?" Priscilla asked.

"I don't think so… but thank you," she discreetly dismissed them as she sat down to her breakfast (tea, toast and fruit)- she didn't want to keep Joseph waiting at all.

When he had mentioned that they were going to the beach, she had wondered whether that meant they were going to the beach house, Phillipe's beach house, a house that she hadn't seen since before Phillipe's death, and while she was a little nervous about seeing the place again (knowing that it had been his getaway from the palace when necessary), Clarisse also knew that he would probably approve of the fact that Joseph was taking her there today, for her own 'getaway'.

In that instance, she had dressed appropriately (or what she considered appropriately for the occasion) -a light cotton blouse, three quarter tan pants (she had never worn three quarter pants in public, but she felt that they would be alright for today) and her rarely worn but favourite tan slip on sandals- she was actually looking forward to slipping off her shoes and walking along the beach barefoot, and she couldn't help but wonder what Joseph was going to be wearing… probably black again, she thought with a small smile, although she had to admit that it suited it… she found him very attractive when he was clad in black….actually, she found him very attractive, full stop, and, knowing that he felt the same for her, she was hoping that, eventually, they would begin to explore their attraction to each other…

She was still musing over her feelings for Joseph (which were somewhat timid and undefinable at the moment, but she knew that they were growing) when she was startled by a knock on the door- _surely it couldn't be Joseph already?_

"Come in!" she called hastily, a glance at the clock informing her that it was indeed eight o'clock and her bodyguard was on time, as she rose to her feet, still drinking her tea.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Joseph said politely as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and Clarisse had to smile as she looked at him- as always, he was clad in black, although his shirt wasn't his usual dress shirt, and he didn't have his black jacket with him this time. "What is so amusing, ma'am?" he looked puzzled as he watched the smile blossom on her face, although he had to admit that she looked much better this morning and the smile seemed genuine.

"Good morning, Joseph, I'm almost ready… I was just wondering whether you would be wearing black today, and I was proved correct…won't you get hot?"

"I don't mind, Your Majesty… and I actually prefer to wear black… and you look lovely this morning."

He had immediately noted on her more casual appearance when he had stepped through the door- he always had an eye for detail, he had to, considering his profession- and he had to admit, while she was beautiful in her ball gowns and more formal 'work' outfits, he found her lovelier and more relaxed when she was wearing casual clothes… and he especially liked the three quarter tan pants that she was wearing.

He was also relieved to discover that she was in a much better mood today- her expression hadn't been icy, or her tone short and to the point when she had greeted him- although her maids had already told him that she was 'in a better mood'.

"Thank you," she lowered her eyes modestly, with a blush, before she set down her tea cup and straightened up. "I know you said that we were leaving at eight, but there are a few things I need to do before I'm ready…."

"Not work related?" he raised an eyebrow pointedly and she shook her head.

"Not at all… more personal….would you like to know _precisely_ what I need to do?" she teased gently and Joseph had the grace to blush, although he was thrilled that she was feeling a little better, enough to flirt with him slightly.

"No, ma'am, I do not."

"By the way, Joseph, I have a favour to ask of you," Clarisse said as she moved closer to him.

"What is that?" he tried to remain calm and collected, but her perfume, as well as her physical closeness to him, were stirring up feelings in him that he had hoped to keep well contained, although he knew that it would be difficult today, spending the day with her….

"Call me Clarisse… I've asked you to do this many times but you won't…"

"Only when we're alone will I do that," Joseph said quietly and she nodded.

"Well, today is one of these opportunities… will you?"

"I will… Clarisse…."

"Good," she smiled at him, raising a hand to gently caress his cheek, both of them enjoying the moment, before she turned and walked back towards her bedroom, leaving Joseph more than a little stupefied…


	3. Part Three

_A/N: Finally got another chapter up, I haven't been writing for a bit, work and the lead up Christmas kept me busy, but now I'm getting there!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Finally, Her Majesty… sorry, Clarisse… was finally ready to leave- although, in reality, it was only five minutes, if not less, when she returned to where Joseph was waiting, a shoulder bag slung over her shoulder.

"What have you got in there?" he asked curiously and she only smiled.

"Just a few things that I may need… sunscreen, a hat, a book, sunglasses…"

"A book? Do you think I'm going to be boring company?" he pretended to look insulted before he grinned at her broadly.

"No, not really… I just brought it just in case… I was brought up to be prepared."

"Were you a member of the Girl Guides or whatever they had for young girls here in Genovia back…?" before he stopped hastily, realising what he was about to say- he had been exposed to Scott's vocabulary and slang for too long.

"Were you going to say 'back in the olden days?" Clarisse couldn't help but arch an eyebrow, her expression neutral and Joseph wondered if he had actually offended her- it would make the day quite awkward…

"No… well, I was thinking about something Scott had said about the 'olden day's' in reference to me earlier today, and….." he trailed off, realising that Clarisse was smiling at him.

"Joseph. It's alright, I know it was just a slip of the tongue… believe me, the boys used to apply the same phrase to me when they were growing up… and I would be quite interested to find out what Scott was saying to you for…" she paused for a moment, her eyes twinkling mischievously at him. "However, I still haven't answered your question….No, I wasn't part of any girl's brigade when I was growing up, my mother didn't want me to participate in anything that she didn't approve of, and she didn't approve of much that didn't involve me becoming a lady who could attract the Crown Prince of Genovia," she looked at him thoughtfully. "Although I wished I had been, especially when the boys became involved in the Scouts, or Genovia's version of the Scouts… were you involved in them?"

"Can you imagine me camping, lighting fires and doing all of that?" he teased lightly and she pretended to regard him for a moment, frowning pensively and Joseph suddenly felt self-conscious under her gaze- she could be quite intense in her own way.

"Hmmm… I think so."

"You do?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes, I do… because I assume that you used to take your security team away on bonding sessions… and camping probably would have been part of it, am I correct?"

"I suppose you may be… and maybe we could go camping?" he looked at her hopefully and she laughed as she began walking towards the door.

"I don't think so, Joseph…I really don't think so."

0

The palace was practically deserted as they made their way through the hallways and downstairs to the foyer, although Joseph suspected that Scott and his team (and maybe even Charlotte) would be huddled around the computer screens, watching their departure.

"I've never seen the palace so quiet and deserted," Clarisse couldn't help but observe as she looked around the foyer. "There's usually a couple of your men wandering around, some of the palace staff…"

"Maybe they're having a day off as well."

"I hope so, they all work so hard and when I'm in a horrible mood, I'm not exactly the nicest person to be around…" she sounded momentarily ashamed and Joseph reached over and patted her shoulder.

"You are nicer that some other people I know when you're irritated- including myself- and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself when you're balancing so much more on your shoulders than what most people handle in their daily lives."

"You're too kind to me," Clarisse paused for a moment to look at him amusedly. "You shouldn't be so kind to me."

"That's for me to decide, not you," he teased before they both laughed and then Clarisse stepped out of the main door, followed by Joseph.

He turned for a moment and spied Charlotte peeking out from the door of the library.

" _Have a good day,"_ she mouthed and he responded by giving her a thumb's up.

0

"So, do you think no one is going to see us travelling through Pyrus?" she questioned after the black, unassuming car left the palace grounds and heading down towards the city. For once, Clarisse was sitting in the front passenger seat beside Joseph, rather than sitting beside him- when he had opened the back door for her, she had given him a look.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I thought this was supposed to be my day off…" she began in a slightly coy voice.

"Yes? So?" he was puzzled.

"So… doesn't that mean that I can do what I want?" she continued in the same coy, slightly playful voice.

"Of course… within reason."

"So… within reason for me means that I can do things that I'm not allowed to do when I'm actually working and being Queen… and my first request is that I sit in the front passenger seat next to you."

"Oh," was all he said as she smiled winningly at him before he recovered. "Oh… of course that's perfectly reasonable to me…."

"Good," before she opened her own door and slid inside, closing the door behind her.

"No," Joseph brought them back to the present, with his response to her question. "This car is very rarely used to take royalty around the country… these cars are usually used by the security team, so if anyone sees us- which I doubt they will, considering that it's still fairly early in the morning…."

"Not too early for some of us," Clarisse gave him a sidelong glance and he laughed, knowing what she was referring to- they were two of the few (aside from the maids) whom were usually up earlier than most, both of them wanting to work rather than sleep.

"True, true enough… but if anyone sees the car, they'll just assume that some of the guys are out doing errands."

It was Clarisse's turn to laugh this time.

"I can just imagine your men out doing 'errands'…I think they'd probably scare most of the people in town, particularly if they are all in black and wearing sunglasses."

"My men aren't that bad… they're pussycats in a lot of ways… except when they are on the job, protecting you or the rest of the royal family."

"I don't think they're pussycats…"

"They are, believe me… they're very gentle men who can be very, very tough when they want to be."

"Would you put yourself in that category?" she teased.

"No, I wouldn't think so."

"I think so. I would put you in that category- and I think you would be the biggest pussycat of the lot, even though you never let the others see that side of you," she said with twinkling eyes but a serious expression.

"Of course I couldn't be in front of them, they wouldn't respect me otherwise"

"I disagree with you- they respect you no matter what… and I think they suspect that you have a soft interior…."

"I hope not!" he pretended to look horrified but Clarisse knew he was only joking- he _was_ a tough man, he had to be when he was a Queen's Head of Security and was in charge of not only protecting her but an entire team of men and the security of the palace, but she thought that the men respected him all the more for his softer side… she knew that she appreciated it as well. "Scott would never let me live it down if I revealed my softer side."

"I'm sure that you're wrong…."

"I'm not… probably…."

"I'm sure you are… and besides," she shrugged lightly, with a crooked smile. "I'm sure that you have some stories about him as well…."

"Well… maybe I do… stories that he wouldn't want repeated to anyone…" Joe said slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. "Well, I hadn't thought about that…"

"Only if he causes you trouble," she said with a touch of alarm in her voice- she didn't want him to deliberately cause trouble with his team, before Joseph turned his head and gave her a quick wink, informing her that he wouldn't do what he had threatened to do seconds earlier.

"Believe me, he won't," he said with another wink. "He wouldn't dare- he worships the ground I walk on."

"Cocky show off," she teased.

"Flirt," he responded and she blushed deeply for a moment- she hadn't meant to be flirting with him, she was still a widow and a queen…althoughshe couldn't help but think to herself _…hadn't she meant to be flirting with him… what if she meant to? What if she wanted to… what if she wanted to further her relationship with Joseph?_

"Penny for your thoughts?" his voice broke in and she glanced out the window for a moment before turning back to him.

"I was just thinking…." _Think of a fib, Clarisse, think of a lie that he will believe._ "I was just thinking… how relaxed I'm already feeling, and we've only been away from the palace ten minutes… it's strange."

"No, it's not strange- obviously you have needed the rest."

"I even had a really good night's sleep last night… I guess it was the thought that I didn't have to do any work tomorrow…."

"That, and the fact that you didn't take any work to your suite last night to complete beforehand," Joseph added with a sidelong glance at her and she chuckled sheepishly.

"Alright, alright, I've been caught… you know me too well."

"Indeed I do."

There was a long, companionable silence as Joseph drove through the still empty main street of Pyrus and then turned onto the street that would lead out of the city and out towards the beach.

"Are you nervous about returning to the beach?" he asked when they were finally away from the city, and she shrugged as she looked out the window.

"A little…Phillipe had been there only a few days before the accident and he had a great day…." Clarisse trailed off, remembering the day and how happy and carefree he had been…

"I remember… all his security detail were exhausted when they returned," Joe grinned before he glanced back at over at Clarisse. "So…."

"I know the house has been cleaned up since then, and he wanted me to visit there when I could but I'm just a little afraid of the memories…"

"Maybe this may be a day that will help you remember Phillipe, and not the pain of losing him but of remembering who he was and that you loved him."

"Thank you… and yes, you may be right…"

"But remember, this is also going to be a day of relaxation for you," he reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know… but you never know," she gave him a twinkling look. "I may enjoy today so much, I might not even want to go back to work tomorrow!"

"Uh oh!" Joseph burst out laughing. "Watch out, Sebastian isn't going to be happy with me if that happens!"

"You never know…." Clarisse responded teasingly, joining in the laughter as they both knew that she didn't mean it….


	4. Part Four

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock! Happy New Year!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

They spent the rest of the two hour car trip to the beach in companionable silence- such was their friendship and the deep bond between them that neither Joseph nor Clarisse felt the need to fill the silence with conversation- they knew each other well and they were comfortable enough with each other to allow the silence to continue.

"It feels strange to be doing this on a work day," Clarisse said after a moment as the car made its way through the town of Mertz- they were nearly at the beach house, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement, this was actually happening. "I feel like that I'm playing hooky from school and that the principal is going to discover where I've gone."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that- the principal has approved of you playing hooky- although I can understand that you feel that you're playing hooky… I feel the same way as well…."

"Workaholic as you are, I can understand why you're feeling guilty… of course, you could have sent Scott or one of your other men to accompany me," Clarisse turned her head slightly to give him an impish smile, knowing that he wouldn't have agreed to that at all.

"Workaholic? Hello pot," he retorted with a smile. "That's pretty rich coming from you."

"True," she mused. "But I wonder what Scott or one of your other men would have done if they had accompanied me…"

"I'm sure they would have been frozen to the steering wheel and wouldn't have even dared to say a word to you…although they would have appreciated the day off."

"At least they would have been more respectful that you are," she chuckled.

"At least I tell you the truth when necessary," he responded with a chortle and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Yes, although there were times when you pushed the boundaries and I wondered whether I would have to fire you or not."

"As if you could have fired me, you depended on me."

"You're very confident in yourself, aren't you?"

They were both aware that they were flirting - a practice that Clarisse had very little experience with but finding that she was enjoying it, especially with Joseph; while Joseph was appreciating the fact that the Queen was relaxing, unwinding and that she felt comfortable enough with him to actually flirt….

"I am. I know I'm the best at my job and that no one can replace me."

"What about when you retire?"

"Who says anything about retiring?"

"Well, once Mia comes of age and ascends the throne, I'm not necessarily going to need protection…"

"Wrong. You will always need protection, even as the Dowager Queen."

"…Well, you'll probably still be needed to protect Mia, especially since you are still the Head of Security… I'm sure I'll be fine with some of your men…" she said teasingly, knowing that she was winding him up, particularly given the silence that had followed her sentence, as well as the fact that she could see his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Why don't we wait until that moment is actually approaching before we consider logistics," he finally said, lightly but with tension in his voice.

"Alright, we'll wait until then…."

0

All too soon, the car was making its way down the gravelled driveway leading towards the beach house, and Clarisse was sitting almost rigidly up in her seat, her eyes glued forward- if Joseph had even spoken to her (and he was already watching her carefully), he doubted that she would have heard him.

Finally, the beach house came into view and Clarisse suddenly sat back in her seat with a sigh, her body completely relaxing.

"Are you alright?" came from a distance (or what seemed like a distance to Clarisse) and it took a moment for Clarisse to gather her thoughts before she nodded.

"I'm fine. I just thought… for a moment… that….Phillipe was there…"

"That's understandable," Joseph said quietly. "How do you feel about that?"

"I…disappointed but I know the truth, I know he's gone…"

He stopped the car in front of the house and turned to look at her.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want to. If it's too hard…."

"No, it's fine," Clarisse shook her head. "I WANT to be here and I really do appreciate the time and effort that you and Sebastian took to planning this… it's just that I… remember that Phillipe loved this house."

"He did, I know that. Shall we go for a walk down on the beach first?"

Clarisse paused for a moment, considering his words.

"No, I would like to see inside the house first… I know it was cleaned up from the last time Phillipe was there, but the few times I visited here, the house was usually a mess…" she said with a small smile and Joseph smiled along with her. "I wouldn't mind seeing what the house was actually meant to look like inside."

After stepping out of the car, helping Clarisse out of the car and retrieving the picnic basket out of the boot, they walked towards the front door and Joseph reached into his pocket for the key, handing it to Clarisse.

"I'll let you do the honours," he said gently and Clarisse smiled before stepping forward and unlocking the door. The front door swung open and there was a slightly silence as Clarisse hesitated, but it was only a momentary pause before she stepped into the house, Joseph at her heels.

There was a musty smell in the air as they stepped into the darkened living room- the curtains having been pulled across the French doors that led out onto the small patio and the steps that led down to the beach- but Clarisse briskly turned on lights and strolled over to push open the curtains and the doors, Joseph following her to set the picnic basket on the table.

"Mmmm… the sounds and smell of the ocean, I've always loved them," Clarisse said as she stepped out onto the patio and surveyed the scene below her- the waves of the deep blue ocean crashing onto the yellow sand, the blue sky seeming to go on forever, the green of the garden (now fairly overgrown) that separated the shore and the beach house, a contrast to the blue and the yellow. "I already feel better… I feel invigorated and young…."

"That was a quick recovery… if I'd realised that that would help, I would have brought you to the beach long, long ago," Joseph quipped as he joined her, and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh, the deep, rich sound that he loved but hadn't heard for a long time.

"Believe me, if I could spend more time here, I would, I've just realised that… I can now understand why Phillipe came out here as often as he did.

"I can too… he tried to come out every weekend, didn't he?"

"Yes," Clarisse chuckled. "Much to my exasperation and regret now- I thought that he didn't appreciate his responsibilities as much as he could have but I now realise that he did, to the extent that he often needed time out to relax and unwind."

"Hence why I thought it would be great place for you to do the same."

"It's a pity that it's only one day," Clarisse said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't think about that," Joseph said, slowly and cautiously reaching out of her hand and taking it in his, something that surprised neither of them yet did surprise them in the way that they didn't think it was anything unusual, that it was part of their normal relationship. "We have plenty of time to enjoy the day, I don't want you to worry about having to return to the palace until this evening… and even then, we may be able to come out again soon."

"Really?" she looked at him in delight.

"Really," he affirmed. "Now, I had better put our picnic lunch away, otherwise it will be rotten before we get to eat it."

"And then I'll give you a tour of the house."

"I'm looking forward to that!"

0

As it turned out, (although Joseph hadn't been sure) the house was still fully furnished- including the refrigerator, freezer and dishwasher- and he was pleased that he was able to put everything away, he had been hoping that the day would run smoothly and, so far, it was.

"What would have happened if there hadn't been a refrigerator here?" Clarisse had to tease as she watched him pack everything into the fridge. "By the way, what are we going to have for our lunch?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see," he turned and gave her a smug smile as he set the basket onto the bench. "I have to admit, this open plan kitchen and dining room is great, Phillipe certainly knew what he was doing when he had that wall knocked out."

"His father thought he was crazy- so did I, initially- but when I visited and saw how much more light there was, and that the doors added more light to the room. Did you know that there wasn't two French doors, there was only one when he bought it?"

"I think I can remember Phillipe complaining about it when he bought the place…I can still hear him saying _'Two French doors would be better than one… you could literally step out onto the beach, which would be great… and the sunlight could stream into the room."_

"Yes, he wasn't happy about that… but he made some great decisions, I think he could have been an architect if he hadn't had his royal responsibilities… he always loved drawing."

"Yes, he was quite talented…" he agreed as he noticed that Clarisse was still staring almost blankly out of the windows, out the ocean, and Joseph was suddenly a little worried that she was remembering other, sadder and more painful memories of Phillipe, before she suddenly turned back to him with a smile.

"Would you like to see upstairs?"

"I love to."

Upstairs, there were three bedrooms, two of the rooms sharing a bathroom, but Joseph couldn't help but let out a gasp when they stepped into the main bedroom, with its own en suite and a spectacular view of the ocean from the enormous windows, revealed after Clarisse had pulled open the curtains and opened the windows to get the musty scent out of the air, although she could almost smell Phillipe's musky aftershave, if she strained hard enough… it was only a whisper, a ghost of a memory, but she was certain that she had smelled it, before she realised that Joseph was still standing behind her, his mouth slightly agape.

"What?" Clarisse asked, pushing away the memory of Phillipe's scent to focus on Joseph and the present. "You look… a little taken aback."

"It's nothing… it's just… this view is spectacular."

"It is indeed," she agreed, stepping towards the windows and taking a deep breath of sea air. "This was the feature I really noticed when Phillipe brought me out to look at it before he bought it, and I told him so."

"What did he say in return?"

"He agreed… although, he happened to mention that he didn't necessarily buy it for the view…more for….his down time….and before you say anything, I know what that meant but I was glad that he didn't make it perfectly clear to me."

"He was quite the young man," Joseph said with a grin as he stood next to her.

"You were fond of him," she turned to him with a soft look.

"I was… I was quite fond of both of your sons… I'm still very fond of Pierre."

"They hero worshipped you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I know that, although I really didn't expect that of them… they should have seen their father as their hero."

"In some ways, they did see him as that- Phillipe more than Pierre- but in other ways, they saw you more than their father, you played basketball and other games with them, you treated them as normal young men and we all appreciated that."

"Even Rupert?"

"Well, maybe not Rupert but the boys and I certainly did…and I never got to thank you for that, so… thank you."

She looked at him seriously, intensely and Joseph felt a little embarrassed, but decided to accept the appreciation that Clarisse was obviously trying to give him.

"You're welcome… it was my pleasure to look after them as I did."

"I'm glad you did…" before she trailed off and turned to survey the room- the king sized bed was still there, as well as other wooden furniture (Phillipe had always preferred to keep his beach house simple with only basic furniture) including bed side tables, a tall boy and a wooden cupboard. "I'm certain that I never saw his bedroom like that before….there were usually clothes, books, shoes and sports equipment all over the floor….the bed never made… even food on occasion….he was such a messy boy at times… but he was also a good boy, a good man… he would have made a great King," she said with a touch of emotion in her voice and Joseph gently touched her shoulder for a moment.

"He would have," Joseph said softly. "But you have made a wonderful Queen as well and he would have known that…life may have been very different if Phillipe had survived but you have to admit, you being Queen has also been good."

"You're a charmer," Clarisse said with a smile. "But, I have to admit, a good one."

"It's part of my job description."

"As is telling Queens that they need days off," she added with an impish smile and he laughed. "Now, I know what I would like to do next."

"What's that?"

"A walk on the beach."


	5. Part Five

_A/N: I realised that this was supposed to be a short story but it's kind of evolved… probably a story that is shorter than my usual stories, then!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"You know, I've just realised something," Clarisse said as they descended the stairs, through the large, open living room (again furnished with only the basic of furniture, although Phillipe had clearly spent a great deal on the furnishings and other items such as flat screen television and the associated equipment with it, equipment that Clarisse didn't recognise and Phillipe had tried, over the years, to educate her on the names of the equipment, not that she would ever remember, technology not being her favourite subject), through the dining room and out the still opened doors to the small patio.

"Oh? What's that?" Joseph replied as he watched his Queen sit down on the steps leading down to the garden and slip off her shoes, before he decided to do the same thing- sand in his shoes was very uncomfortable and, hey, they were at the beach and going shoeless seemed appealing.

As soon as he removed his shoes and socks- black, of course- Joe realised that the Queen… Clarisse, he still had trouble reconciling being able to call her that today, although she had insisted on that a few years earlier, when their friendship developed, was sitting beside him, looking at him expectantly before he suddenly realised that she had asked him a question but he couldn't remember what it was…

"Your Majesty?"

" _Clarisse_ ," she corrected instantly before she gave him a grin, quite unlike the smiles she usually bestowed on him as Queen, no less genuine or warm…but with this grin, it was different- it was more relaxed, happier… the smile of Clarisse, not Her Majesty.

"Joseph. You didn't hear one word I said, did you?"

"Well, I…" Joseph stammered gruffly, embarrassed to be discovered by Clarisse, his boss and Queen, to be NOT completely on task before he recovered and couldn't help but bluster. "I don't know what you're talking about, although…" he paused for a moment. "I could argue that I was looking around to ensure that you are safe to walk down the beach," he gave her a charming smile but still feeling a little foolish.

"Nice save," Clarisse chuckled smugly yet affectionately. "I was saying that I had just realised something… that I had never asked you whether you liked the beach. I mean, you suggested coming here because you knew that I enjoyed the beach and it was Phillipe's favourite place in the world… but I didn't consider your interest in this."

"As long as you have a relaxing day, that's all that matters to me," he said simply as he followed her down the path before they stepped onto the sand.

"I hope you're not going to follow me down the beach- that will make conversation particularly awkward..." Clarisse said with a smile- she had to admit, being away from the palace had made her feel less inhibited and less worried about things (and the absence of cameras definitely helped) and she was particularly pleased that Joseph would be able to walk beside her (not that he didn't do that whenever they were strolling in the garden).

"No, it would indeed make conversation awkward," he agreed before stepping up beside her and they started to make their way down the beach, the squeak of the sand underneath their feet and the sound of the ocean crashing onto the shoreline the background music to their conversation.

"You didn't answer my question," she said after a moment, turning to him with sparkling eyes. "So, I'll ask you again: do you like the beach?"

"I do, in a way… although I usually discover sand in everything- clothes in particular- after a day at the beach."

"But still… you must enjoy being out in the fresh air, away from the palace… I mean, it must get stifling in the security hub with all your men… I can't even imagine how you could do it… it takes a lot of effort on my part to do what I have to, but I'm sure it would be much the same for you."

"Not necessarily… yes, it's pretty crowded in the hub, particularly when we're having a meeting or dinner, but I know most of these guys, I've trained most of them and, while it may sound ridiculous, I've seen quite a few of them grow up since they started in this profession. In a lot of ways, they are my brothers and they drive me crazy most of the time… but for you, most of the people you come into contact with are strangers or people that you don't know very well."

"Except parliament and some of the families…."

"Yes, well you can't help but know them fairly well because you have had to deal with them for years- and honestly I don't know how you handle them, I think most of them are jerks…"

"I know that, and I'm sure that most of them sense that too," Clarisse said with a small smile.

"I don't tolerate bores or jerks, everyone knows that," he said bluntly.

"It's quite admirable, I wish I could be like that," she said wistfully and Joseph chuckled.

"I'm sure you would shock quite a few people if they knew the truth about what you thought of them…"

"Not that they would particularly care and I don't want them to think that I'm judging them, I don't have that right… but I have to admit that a lot of them drive me crazy as well," and, as they exchanged a look, they both burst out laughing, Joseph enjoying her rich sound.

"Anyway, in regards to your question… yes, I love the beach, I would live here if I had the opportunity…the waves, the sound of the ocean at the night, especially when there are storms and the sea is restless, the walks on the beach…despite the sand everywhere... the peacefulness, almost isolation away from the rest of the world… yes, I could move to the beach right now, except I can't."

"Maybe it could be a retirement option," Clarisse teased.

"Maybe… but not for the next few years, hopefully," he said just as teasingly.

"Maybe so… except if your knees get any worse…" she said thoughtfully, and Joseph knew that she was referring to the previous few winters when his knees had been painful and he had been limping a fair bit.

"But it wouldn't be enough to retire would it?" Joseph sounded light and casual but Clarisse could sense an underlying anxiety in his words and she was quick to reassure him.

"Of course not. But you may have to receive treatment soon, particularly if your knees get even more painful… and I'm speaking to you out of concern as your friend, not as your Queen… although the Queen wouldn't want to lose her best bodyguard too soon," she said flirtatiously.

"And her best bodyguard wouldn't want to leave Her Majesty in the lurch, with children protecting her," Joseph said with equal flirtatiousness and Clarisse stopped and turned to him with a broad smile.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr Head of Security?"

"I might be… but are you also flirting with me, Your Majesty?"

"Maybe a little," she gave him a coy smile before looping her arm through his and turning back to continue their walk. "But I did like your description of the beach, it was lovely and I could almost imagine living here myself upon Mia coming to the throne..." she trailed off thoughtfully- it was something she had never really considered, even once Mia had accepted the title and the future of being Clarisse's eventual successor, but the idea was appealing and had merit…although it was possible that it would probably never happen, she would be expected to stay in Pyrus, at the palace and help Mia settle into her role…not that it wasn't going to occur for another four years.

"But that would be impossible, wouldn't it?" she finally continued her thought and Joseph shrugged.

"If you had the proper security team and protocols in place, I didn't think that it would be a problem…maybe I could build my own house next door and we could be neighbours," he said pensively, but he wasn't thinking of being neighbours, he was hoping for something more, something and deeper and more sustaining, but he wasn't going to mention it to Clarisse, not knowing how she truly felt about him and Joseph wasn't going to push her, he could wait and see.

The main purpose for today was that she had a day off from her royal responsibilities and was given the opportunity to relax.

"Neighbours?" Clarisse repeated and smiled- yes, they could be neighbours upon their retirement (a word that she hadn't considered in a long time, although she knew that it was approaching, faster now that Mia was in the picture) and she could actually see it happening, but she also didn't see them as neighbours, hopefully much more than that, but she wasn't quite ready to admit her feelings for him…she wasn't quite sure how he felt about her, although she knew that he felt deeply for her, that was easy to sense….

"Yes, neighbours, a funny concept since you're a Queen and I'm only a bodyguard, on two different wave lengths."

"You're not 'only a bodyguard', you're my HOS and a wonderful friend as well," Clarisse squeezed his forearm. "Never put yourself down, you are so much more than you think you are."

"That's kind of like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Touché, you have me there, Joseph, but I've had many years of people doubting my abilities, considering me 'only' a woman with not enough intelligence to run a country, a wife who was supposedly blind to her husband's indiscretions and hearing the whispers of 'why is she staying with him?'; 'she's so much more attractive than the Queen…' You shouldn't have doubts about yourself, _ever_."

Joseph was silent for a long moment- he had only been jesting about being 'only' a bodyguard, but the words that had flowed out of her in regards to that joke had sobered him up abruptly- he knew that she had suffered from low self-esteem in regards to what she had been just speaking about, but to actually hear her speak about them… it made his heart ache.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Clarisse said after a moment, a little embarrassed about what she had said- she hadn't meant to say anything about her private torments (not that Joseph hadn't witnessed a lot of it over the years) but somehow, she knew that she had been able to talk to Joseph about anything and knew that she could trust him. It was being away from the palace and relaxing, letting her guard down for a moment, which was allowing her to do this.

"No, no, you should have the freedom to talk about whatever you want, I won't tell a word… but I do have to tell you," he paused and turned to her, reaching out and gently caressing her cheek, although it wasn't a complete caress, more of a ghost of a caress. "You are stronger than you know and that I know for a fact that you are probably the most admired woman in Genovia."

"Stop," she blushed deeply. "That's not true, you're just making that up."

"I'm not, it's the truth- and I have my sources that have told me that," Joseph said earnestly, sincere about what he was saying.

"Oh, your sources?" Clarisse suddenly looked at him impishly. "Are you going to tell me who they are?"

"You know that I can't tell you, not that I would if I could," he gave her a wink. "My sources are confidential, you know that."

"But you're able to tell me what they know… why can't you tell me who they are?" Clarisse persisted, although she really wasn't all that curious about who his sources were, she was more than happy to have him provide the information.

"Because I can't," he said firmly but with a smug smile. "I know it drives you crazy that there are some things you cannot know but…"

"Joseph," she stopped again and turned to him. "I was joking- I trust you and I trust that there are things you cannot tell me, although you do tell me the important information. Of course I know that you cannot tell me your sources and I appreciate that you keep them close to your chest."

"Oh…I thought that you were actually interested in knowing who they are."

"Not really… I already have too much information at my disposal, I don't need to know everything," she said wisely as they continued their walk.

"I wish certain other people felt that way," and Clarisse chuckled, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"I wish that too, but we also both know that they love having knowledge, to them knowledge is power and they definitely love power."

"Yes, they do indeed," he agreed before they continued their walk in companionable silence for a little while, the sun beating down on them, Clarisse grateful that she was wearing a hat, although she had to wonder why Joseph wasn't wearing one, a question she asked a second later.

"I really don't like wearing hats… besides, do you think I really need a hat?" he indicated his tanned complexion, thanks to his heritage, and she chuckled.

"I suppose not… have you ever got sunburnt?"

"No, I just tan…have you been sunburnt?"

"Plenty of times when I was younger- I burnt and peeled- but once I married, it wasn't encouraged- I can still remember my mother in law telling me that 'sunburnt royals aren't what people want to see' so I had to be very careful in the sun as a result."

"It definitely didn't cause you any problems," he glanced at her approvingly- she had a healthy colour, her complexion fair with a fair amount of freckles on her face, very light freckles. "You've got a lovely complexion, an English peaches and cream complexion… I can understand why women would be envious of your complexion."

"I've never heard anyone be envious of my complexion," Clarisse retorted, her cheeks turning pink at his compliment.

"Believe me, I have watched some of the women look at you and I can see envy in their eyes; also, if you would believe me, there is usually some commentary in the women's magazines about what you wear, your make-up and hair and most of them say that your complexion is one of the finest in Genovia."

"Stop that, it's not true!" she blushed even harder before she gave him a sideways look. "I didn't think that you read women's magazines."

"I don't…well, I usually glance through the ones that have you in them, when they're on Charlotte's desk, just to make sure that there's nothing cruel or derogatory about you in them…but I don't go out of my way to look at them… and besides, I often hear things through my sources."

"Your sources," she chuckled lightly. "Of course, you have your sources…I forgot about that… but," she began giggling. "I can't imagine you glancing through magazines… it's just…ridiculous!" before she completely burst out laughing and stopped again, clutching her stomach and Joseph only grinned.

"Just don't tell my men, Scott will never let me live it down."

"I don't think _I_ am going to let you live it down!" Clarisse gasped when she finally stopped laughing, her sides aching but feeling better- she hadn't laughed like that in a long, long time… probably not since Phillipe died. He had always made her laugh like that, particularly when he was feeling silly….

"I hope that you will be able to forget it but if you don't…." he mock threatened and she looked at him.

"If I don't, what will you do?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to find out…"

"Oh really?" Clarisse's eyes began twinkling as she slowly backed away from him.

"Oh really," he affirmed as he slowly began to move towards her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Are you sure you want to find out?" he growled playfully- they were flirting outrageously now and he desperately wanted to kiss her and he could see that she was responding to his signals (and sending her own out) but he wasn't quite sure whether he could do it…

"Maybe not…" she responded with a coy smile before she turned away, not sure what she was going to do- maybe run- but also wanting him to grab her and kiss her.

However, before she could take a step, she could feel his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, turning her at the same time before, when their eyes met and then suddenly he pressed his lips onto hers…


	6. Part Six

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was a long moment (or was it a moment, it seemed like an eternity) as Joseph and Clarisse (they had subconsciously dropped their official titles when Joseph had pulled her familiarly and almost possessively towards him, the flirting intense, the sexual tension building before he had kissed her) struggled to deal with the past, present and future but only caring that they were together and finally doing what they had both hoped would eventually happen between them.

It was Joseph who finally pulled away (although he could have, honestly, kept kissing Clarisse until he ran out of oxygen), not wanting to push Clarisse too far, breathing heavily and looked at Clarisse… she was the Queen, he had to, almost painfully remind himself that, although the kiss…she had responded just as quickly and proven to be a willing participant…and she was suddenly looking dreamy eyed and also breathing heavily...and he was surprised to discover that Her Majesty… Clarisse, after that kiss…wasn't at all surprised or disgusted or had pushed him away... she looked young and dazed.

"Clarisse?" he finally dared to ask and her eyes slowly focused on him.

"Oh my," was all she said before he noticed that her knees were beginning to buckle slightly. "I think I need to sit down," and he quickly helped her over to a nearby sand dune, Clarisse resting heavily on his arm before he settled her onto the dune and sank down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked after another moment- he didn't want to push her or anything but he was more than a little anxious to discover her reaction to what had just transpired.

He had _kissed_ her, after flirting seriously with her (and she sending out her own signals as she had responded to him) and the sexual tension between had been very intense, so intense you could have cut the air with a knife, and while she hadn't pushed him away, she hadn't said anything very rational and he wanted to know what she was thinking…

Clarisse herself was staring blankly out towards the ocean, unable to believe what had happened or that she was having difficulty gathering her thoughts after that kiss…

 _That kiss…_

She had hoped, even dreamt, that one day Joseph would kiss her- all the flirting in the world was definitely not enough and she had known that she eventually wanted more (the realisation scared her a little, but it also made Clarisse know that she wanted more, she had never been given the opportunity to ask for more, until now…) but when the dream had become a reality… it was more than a little unnerving….

That kiss…she had imagined kissing Joseph and imagined that it would be sweet and tender, but the passion that had been unleashed with this kiss, a passion she had barely known existed, let alone think that she may have ever experienced it, and it not only frightened her (as a woman who cherished her independence and control, she hated losing control) but it also exhilarated her- it proved to her that Rupert had been wrong, that she truly possessed feelings that she didn't understand but that she was a passionate and sensual woman who _actually_ had feelings…

She wasn't quite sure how she was going to explain that to Joseph- yes, they were friends, best friends even, but she felt a little awkward about this kiss, which proved that she was slowly opening herself up to other people- Joseph in particular- and Clarisse was also a little afraid that she wasn't able to articulate her thoughts properly.

All she knew was that she had never been kissed like that before and while it had scared her it had also exhilarated her…and she doubted that she would ever be kissed like that again, not by anyone besides Joseph…she didn't want anyone else to kiss her besides him.

"Clarisse?" he said again, and now there was definite anxiety in his voice, and Clarisse turned to him with a smile. "Please… I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Clarisse was surprised at his words and his anxiety.

"I pushed you too far… I was flirting with you and then…"

"You kissed me," Clarisse finished simply, her cheeks turning a gentle pink as she recalled the kiss- she had only just recovered from the moment itself, and the passion that had been unleashed and now they were discussing it again, not that she minded.

"Yes, I kissed you," Joseph echoed.

"So?" Clarisse was expectant.

"So… what?"

"So, why are you apologising to me for flirting and kissing me? Unless…" she paused for a moment, looking momentarily mortified. "…You regret it?"

"No, definitely not!" Joseph looked horrified as he reached over and squeezed her hand tightly. "Never, never, never!"

"So, why are you apologizing to me? I'm a little confused about that."

"Well…I was just a little worried when you didn't respond earlier…"

"I was a little overwhelmed, that's all," she said honestly. "I did respond- I said 'Oh my' and my knees buckled, so if that's not a response, then I don't know what is."

"Well…

"Joseph," Clarisse gave him a tiny smile and reached over with her free hand to touch his cheek. "If I hadn't wanted you to kiss me, I wouldn't have let you, you know that."

"But…I was more than a little pushy with the flirting…"

"Joseph, you need to stop saying all of this, otherwise I'm going to think that you really are regretting the kiss," she said lightly, although she too felt a little anxious- surely he wasn't regretting the kiss.

"I don't regret the kiss, I don't…but I was just worried about what you were thinking."

"You were wondering what I was thinking?" she looked surprised.

"Yes… I know that women usually wonder what men are thinking…."

"And I'm sure you're speaking from experience," Clarisse teased gently and chuckled when she saw a flush on Joseph's cheeks.

"I won't confirm or deny that, but yes, I may be unusual in wondering what you were thinking, considering I just kissed you and you're the Queen of Genovia."

"Not today I'm not," Clarisse said with a sweet smile. "But yes, I will have to admit that you are an unusual man, wondering what a woman is thinking, particularly after she's been kissed, but I will try and tell you what I'm thinking, on one condition."

"What's that?" although he suspected he knew what she was going to ask.

"You tell me what you were thinking after YOU kissed me…."

"You can go first, if you wish," Clarisse said generously and he rolled his eyes.

"You're so generous," before he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Well, I had to wonder whether I was actually pushing you into this…"

"You didn't, you know perfectly well that I wanted it as much as you."

"I wasn't sure…"

"Joseph, are you feeling a little insecure?" Clarisse was startled and he looked away for a moment before gazing at the ocean and then finally returning his gaze back to her.

"Yes, I am. I had to remind myself that you are Queen of Genovia, and that I actually kissed the Queen of Genovia."

"The Queen of Genovia encouraged you to do that, the Queen of Genovia wanted to you kiss her," Clarisse's forehead puckered into a frown- she was a little hurt that he had suddenly transferred her from being simply Clarisse to being the Queen of Genovia, the institution. "Joseph, I don't want to always be seen as the Queen, particularly on my day off and especially by you. Joseph, I'm a person, a woman, and while I may have trouble separating myself from my duties and my responsibilities (and I would never want to let Genovia down), I also don't want the people I care about to see me just as that… I know that you don't see me as that most of the time, but with this kiss, you suddenly decided to worry about my title and Joseph, I don't want that. You didn't kiss the Queen, you kissed Clarisse and I don't want you feeling insecure about who you are and who I am, that's not what our friendship is about, is it?"

Joseph was momentarily stunned by her speech and the passion with which she spoke- yes, she had always had trouble separating herself, her personal self, away from the institution of being the Queen, he had witnessed that struggle over the years (and Rupert had never helped the situation by treating her simply as his Queen and not his wife) and he thought that she was getting stronger in that battle, but he hadn't meant to hurt her with his words- he had simply been insecure because she was a beautiful, powerful, intelligent woman and she had chosen to accept him kissing her.

"Do you understand me?" Clarisse suddenly transformed herself into being the queen again and he had to laugh.

"Yes, I more than understand you… ma'am," he added with a twinkle in his eyes and she chuckled.

"Good. Now that you understand me, what else were you thinking after you kissed me?"

"That you definitely could kiss," he said simply, with a coy smile and she blushed.

"Flatterer."

"The truth. Now, what about you…what were you thinking?"

"Considering how incoherent I was when you first asked me what I was thinking, that should surely give you some indication of what I was thinking," she gave him a sidelong glance and he laughed.

"I swept you off your feet, didn't I?"

"You could sound a little less smug," she said with a small smile. "But yes, you literally swept me off my feet, especially considering my knees buckled a moment after you pulled away."

"Yes, I usually tend to do that to women," before Joseph realised that he had made a slip of the tongue but Clarisse didn't look all too concerned- she just gave him a level look.

"I see… how many women did you do that to?"

"Well, I…." he stammered, suddenly even more abashed and Clarisse suddenly burst out laughing.

"Joseph, I was only joking! I know you're quite the ladies' man… it's true," she added with a laugh as he frowned. "I would be surprised if you hadn't charmed them all like you did to me…"

"I was, but that's all changed," he said quickly, not wanting to reveal what he was thinking- that once he had realised that his feelings were rapidly deepening for Clarisse, he had had quit dating (although he was never about dating many women, he usually preferred committing to one serious relationship at a time) and he had never missed it- he wanted Clarisse and that was what mattered to him.

"Why did it change?" she asked curiously, momentarily diverted away from their current conversation.

"I… I just came to realise that I had different priorities and I had to change," Joseph sounded almost abrupt before he returned back to the current subject. "So… what else were you thinking?"

"That…that…" Clarisse momentarily stammered, wondering whether she could actually articulate what she wanted to say, and that she wasn't quite sure whether she was going to be able to say it. "That… I've never been kissed like that before…and that I liked it," she finished softly and there was a long, slightly uncomfortable silence between the two of them as Joseph digested her words, realising that this day off had suddenly become something more than simply providing some rest and relaxation for Clarisse.

"I know, I know, it may sound silly," she said after a moment, blushing again and he gently squeezed her hand.

"I'll tell you a secret… I liked it too."

Suddenly, the silence between them wasn't quite so uncomfortable- it was almost as if the bond that had been formed between them, the friendship had had grown over the years, had suddenly been solidified by the kiss.

After a moment, he let go of her hand and stood up to stretch, groaning only slightly as his knees ached while he was standing up.

"What now?" she looked up at him curiously, feeling strangely liberated and relaxed.

"How about that picnic lunch packed that's in the kitchen? Shall we have a picnic on the beach?" he looked down at her with a grin and Clarisse smiled as she held out a hand and Joseph helped her up.

"That sounds like a fine idea."


	7. Part Seven

_A/N: Another chapter, definitely on a roll!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Wow, this is quite a spread," Clarisse marvelled a little while later when they were again sitting back on the beach, this time on a large picnic blanket in front of the beach house, sitting opposite each other, the food positioned between them. He had even thought to bring an umbrella, although she had brought a hat, which she was wearing now.

"You really must have been organised to get this altogether overnight!" she added in amazement as she surveyed the array of food before her- there were containers of sandwiches, a basket of fruit, another plastic container of biscuits (savoury biscuits, she imagined), another plastic container held two slices of chocolate cake and the last item Joseph pulled out of the basket was a flask and two plastic glasses. "What's in the flask?"

"Juice…orange juice, I believe you enjoy."

"I do but I hope that you like it too."

"I do. I love orange juice… and I couldn't bring a thermos of tea… although…."

"No, orange juice was the best option- I can't imagine having a cup of tea on the beach, and I honestly didn't want a cup of tea when I was at the beach."

"No, I don't think that would have been the most appropriate beverage."

"You've been very thoughtful putting this together… I again still can't believe that you did this for me…and that I actually have an appetite, that I'm hungry for once in a very long time."

"That's partly why you needed this day off- I've noticed that you haven't been eating a lot of your meals and you look like that you have lost weight."

"You're very observant, aren't you?" she said flippantly as she accepted a glass of juice from him but he kept a hold of it, still looking her.

"It's the truth. I have been wanting to tell you that for a long time and now that I have the opportunity, I'm going to make sure that you have a very healthy lunch and have a fair bit to eat."

"Oh really?" she looked half amused but there was an expression in her eyes that Joseph couldn't read correctly.

"Yes, really," he affirmed before pulling out two plastic plates and handing one to her. "Help yourself."

"Thank you," Clarisse said politely, accepting the plate but not moving towards opening any containers, just staring blankly at them.

"Is there something wrong?" Joseph asked after a moment, watching her watch the food. "Don't you like what the kitchen packed? I believe that the sandwiches are a mixed lot- ham, cheese, tomato…."

"No, that's not it and there's nothing wrong," she said, avoiding his eyes as she opened the plastic container with the sandwiches in it and put three on her plate before returning it to the blanket. Joseph shrugged to himself and helped himself to a couple of sandwiches before they sat in an almost companionable silence to eat their sandwiches, Clarisse looking out to sea, almost lost in thought and Joseph looking at Clarisse, wondering what he had said to offend her- he could see that he had taken offence to something, he could read it in her straight back and stiffened shoulder, the way her left hand was fiddling with the sand on her other side...

Finally, unable to sustain the silence any longer, he set down his plate and looked at Clarisse.

"Seriously, what's wrong? If I said something wrong, if I pushed you into eating things you didn't want, I'm sorry…"

Clarisse finally made eye contact with him but her expression was still unreadable.

"No, you didn't push me into eating- like I said before, if I didn't want to eat, I wouldn't."

"So, what's the problem, then?" he was puzzled- everything had been going along so well until now, and he was convinced that he had offended her when he had mentioned she had been losing weight and that he had noticed.

"It's nothing."

"Clarisse, please. Talk to me," Joseph's voice turned gently and she turned her eyes back to him (she had been fiddling with the sandwiches on her plate, although she had eaten two of them) and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not offended with what you said, I truly appreciate that you care."

"I do… but can you elaborate on what was bothering you?"

"For the last couple of months, I haven't been particularly hungry- the food that was served to me wasn't particularly appealing…but I HAD hoped that no one would have noticed what was going on."

"The maids know everything, and the chefs in the kitchen noticed as well- I happened to accidentally find out via the maids."

"I'm sure you accidentally found out," she gave him a quirky smile, although she looked momentarily disgruntled. "All my staff are against me."

"Not against you, FOR you," he corrected her gently and Clarisse gave him a look of surprise. "Surely you know that the palace staff are loyal to you?"

"Even the people that were working at the palace while Rupert was alive?"

"I'll admit that there were some who didn't have as much as respect for you as others- myself included in that latter group- but they have eventually come around…and those who haven't, they've since retired."

"Or you've had a little influence in the hiring and firing of my staff," Clarisse said with a small smile and a sideways look.

"I will deny that… but why didn't you have an appetite, that's what concerns me."

"Would you blame me for not wanting to eat, considering what had happened to me in the last couple of years?"

"I don't, not at all- but you still needed to eat, particularly when you were working so hard… and you need to remember that, even now."

"Yes, father," she said meekly but with a twinkle in her eyes and Joseph chuckled.

"But you know what I mean," he said sternly.

"Yes, I do… and I've found lately that I am feeling better and that my appetite has come back… but there are still days, especially after sessions of parliament, that I feel my stomach churning, my appetite falling away… I'm surprised that I haven't developed a stomach ulcer from all the worry and stress."

"As am I… both for you and myself," Joseph said almost a little darkly and Clarisse was startled.

"Why you?"

"Well, my job is almost just as stressful as yours, if not more."

"Why more than mine?"

"Because… I have to make sure that you're safe, that Pierre and Mia are safe and I need to consider every emergency contingent plan and every issue…and the paperwork is almost as atrocious as yours, except it doesn't really affect the country and its issues, but mainly concerns you and my men."

"It sounds like you need a day off," she said sympathetically and Joseph shrugged.

"As long as you're working, I'm working as well."

"Well, since today I'm not working, today is my day off, I'm pleased to inform you that today is also a day off for you as well."

"Well, that's good news…here's to our day off," he held his glass up to her and she leaned forward to lightly tap her glass against his.

"Here's to our day off!" she echoed and they exchanged a warm smile.

"So, telling me the truth now- are you hungry?" he asked and she looked a touch sheepish.

"Starving… but I didn't want to look like I was ravenous."

"Are you ravenous?" he teased and Clarisse nodded hastily.

"Ravenous," she affirmed.

"Then eat up," he encouraged, handing the sandwich container back to him and she chuckled wryly before gathering another two sandwiches to sit on her plate.

000

"Gosh, I don't think I can move," Clarisse complained good-naturedly about half an hour later as she observed the almost empty containers in between her and Joseph- she had been ravenous, she was a little mortified that she had admitted to Joseph, but he had matched her sandwich for sandwich, biscuit to biscuit. "I didn't think I could eat that much!"

"I didn't think you could either," he teased and she playfully threw a biscuit that was sitting on her plate at him. "But I honestly didn't think I could eat all of that either!"

"Then why did you order so much food?"

"Just in case… and it was just as well I brought it, didn't I?" he gave her a wink and she chuckled.

"Alright, maybe you were right about that… and thank you for thinking about a picnic… this is the perfect setting for a picnic," she waved around her, at the sand, the ocean and the waves crashing down on the shore, the beach house behind them. "I truly did need this."

"I knew that too, which is why I organised it for you."

"You really know me too well, don't you?" she looked at him, her head tilted to the side. "I don't think I have ever known anyone who has gotten to know me as well as you have."

"Well, since I am your personal bodyguard and your HOS, I _should_ know you very well."

"Yes, of course, but you know me so much better than even Rupert or my family."

"Well, we are friends, remember?" he began squirming slightly, the tiniest bit uncomfortable at the way conversation was going and the way Clarisse was looking at him- he knew that he had growing, deepening feelings for her and he wanted to admit them to her, but _eventually_ , not now- he was certain that he would frighten her away, and he had already pushed her enough with _the kiss._

"Yes, we are," Clarisse agreed. "However, I've never had any men friends before- they all viewed me through lust or as a possession- but you… I've always felt comfortable with you and I don't know why."

"I will admit that I don't know why, either, as I've never known many of the women I've dated all that well- yes, I had some serious, long term relationships but I was never… _inclined_ to want to know everything about a woman…but you…."

He paused for a moment, regarding her seriously and intently, so much so that Clarisse blushed and turned away for a moment, before returning the gaze.

"You… I just can't understand why, either… but I know that I like you very, very much as a person and the Queen, and that I care about you as well."

"I like you too," she admitted softly. "And I care about you too as well," before they both broke the look, unable to maintain their eye contact, knowing that they were on the precipice of something new and different that they weren't quite sure they wanted to step over the edge, yet….

Suddenly, the ocean and the waves crashing onto the shore- it was a beautiful day and the waves were calm- seemed much more appealing….except, moments later, his hand crept over the blanket to touch hers and, almost unconsciously, their fingers entwined and the palms became closer to each other… they were holding hands!


	8. Part Eight

_A/N: Thanks to all readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Joseph couldn't believe it- _he was holding the Queen's…Clarisse's hand!_ He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe his audacity, his boldness, the sheer gall of reaching out and entwining his fingers with hers, their palms pressed together and now said hands were resting between them on the blanket.

He was really, _really_ pushing his luck- first, he had insisted she had a day away from the palace (enlisting the Prime Minister's help) and giving her no alternative; brought her to the beach, to the house her deceased son had purchased and loved (and then bequeathed to his mother); and then, in subsequent succession, had flirted with, kissed, insulted/offended (depending on which she thought was right) and pushed into eating…and now he had had the audacity to…to _hold her hand_ …and he was half expecting to be fired upon their return to the palace so, he concluded half gloomily, he might as well make the most of his access to the Queen… Clarisse….

Her hands were so soft, so seemingly unlined yet firm and determined (if that could ever be a considered a legitimate description)…and it surprised him that they were relaxed, she wasn't at all abhorred by her HOS holding her hand but…there had to be a catch, there always had to be a catch, although he didn't think that there would be a catch with Clarisse…

Clarisse couldn't believe it- _she and Joseph were actually_ _holding hands_ \- and she liked it, she really, really liked it.

The kiss had been a surprise, a lovely, lovely surprise that would become a memory that she would cherish over the long empty nights that she spend alone as Queen, with no opportunity to have her own private life (a thought that filled her with despair, even pain) but that, along with the holding of hands, had confirmed their emotional connection.

She had always felt a connection to Joseph- he always had been stern, intelligent, serious about his job and always no- nonsense (qualities that she had always appreciated about him), but there had been a softer side to him, a side that she had come to like and maybe…love, even though Clarisse couldn't truly admit that to herself, let alone Joseph, although the realisation was slowly growing in her mind, growing stronger as the years passed, and the kiss had only accelerated that realisation.

The kiss had been wonderful, passionate and exhilarating, two sensations she had never really experienced until Joseph had…. KISSED… her… and she had felt happy and free when that had happened, and when he had expressed his concern about her eating habits, she hadn't been able to hold it against him, it was a sign that he cared about her and now… holding hands, it seemed like a miracle, a dream come true….

Clarisse was half expecting Joseph to start the conversation again, but as the silence continued and he showed no sign of wanting to talk- he was gazing almost steadfastly out at the ocean, she decided to initiate conversation, but on a subject that wasn't quite as sensitive as what had just happened.

"Rupert had a house down the shore from here," she said conversationally and Joseph immediately turned to her in surprise.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yes, he did, although he sold it when the boys became teenagers and weren't quite so inclined to leave the palace- although I think it was more Rupert than the boys- and that was before you started working at the palace."

"Did you enjoy going to the beach with them?"

"Yes, although it was a very rare occasion that we went to the beach together as a family… it was more of a bachelor pad… where he took his… lady friends," she said matter-of-factly. "Rupert much preferred to take his family to the Winter Palace," she said evenly and Joseph looked at her closely but her expression was calm and smooth.

"Oh. I see," was all he could say.

"But we did go several times when the children were small, in between his mistresses, and I have to admit that we did have good times when we were there."

"Rupert enjoyed going to the beach?" Joseph couldn't help but sound surprised and Clarisse had to laugh.

"Yes, he did, surprisingly enough. He actually spent time with his sons on the beach and we often took walks on the beach and went swimming….very rarely, because he did bring his paperwork with him and we often had a few unexpected visitors…"

"What did he do with the boys?" Joseph asked, although he felt unexpectedly jealous of the fact that Rupert and Clarisse had, despite the difficulty of their marriage, managed to have some private time to themselves, time that they actually enjoyed.

"Swimming, running, building sandcastles… although again, when we had our visitors or he had paperwork, the boys' bodyguards usually filled in for him.

"Did it bother them when he wasn't available for them?"

"No, not really… Pierre and Phillipe always felt that those visits to the beach were an example of a time when they knew that their father cared about them. It was partly for that reason that Phillipe bought the beach house- he wanted to relive those memories that we created when he was a child… but then, he never had the opportunity to bring Mia here," she finished quietly, regret colouring her voice.

"He made the right decision in regards to her- you and I both know that," Joseph said calmly- now it was his turn to be looking at her while she was looking out at the ocean. "It was a decision that he didn't make lightly and I know that he didn't really have any regrets in regards to that. You never know, you could always bring her here the next time she's here for her school vacations."

"I suppose I could do that," she said musingly, still looking out at the ocean before turning and looking at him. "Do you think she would enjoy it?"

"She's a teenager, someone who is enthusiastic about everything, I think she would enjoy it… but she would enjoy it more knowing that it was her father's house, the place he took refuge from the responsibilities from the palace… and that you too enjoy the place. I think she would be more interested in the family connections rather that what it is physically."

"You're very smart, you know that?" she teased, giving him a gentle smile and he gave her a smug smile.

"Yes I do know that. But you're smart as well."

"Hmmm…" she said, sounding non-committal before stretching her arms out in front of her, finally pulling her hand away from his, although they both felt a momentary sense of loss when the connection was broken. "I think I would like a paddle in the sea, if that's alright."

"Of course that's alright… although… paddle? I didn't think that adults our age would paddle… if any adults at all would paddle!"

"I know, I know," she chuckled sheepishly as she slowly stood up, ignoring the aches in her knees and legs. "It sounds childish, but it's what I want… and you're more than welcome to wait here if you wish."

"No, no, I'll come with you," he said hastily, slowly standing up, his knees aching worse than Clarisse's and while trying to mask his pain. "Maybe we should pack up before we walk."

"Fine…" before moving over and bending slightly to pick up container, wincing slightly from an ache in her back. "Maybe next time, we should bring chairs… sitting on the beach was lovely but…"

"We're not as young as we used to be," he agreed, tossing containers into the picnic basket and then slowly straightening up again, his back twinging. "No, we are definitely not as young as we used to be."

"Still, it's nice to have moments when we feel young again, doesn't it? And that includes paddling in the ocean… now, let's go," she sounded school girlish and impatient and Joseph couldn't help but chuckle as he tossed the blanket into the basket.

"Alright, alright, Miss Impatient… I'm just going to set this down on the steps and I'll be back."

"Why are you so eager to go paddling?" he asked when he finally returned- the short stroll to the stairs of the house had made his knees and back feel a little better, so he wasn't as pained when he returned to Clarisse.

"It is my day off, isn't it?" she gave him a teasing smile as they walked, side by side, down to the shore line.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

"We've come to the beach, we've had one walk and had a picnic… so what else can we do when we're at the beach? It's a nice day and…."

"We need to dip our feet into the water," he finished.

"Don't you like dipping your feet in the water?" Clarisse looked at him in puzzlement.

"I do, I do… I just haven't seen you like this before."

"Like what?" she stopped and turned to stare at him and Joseph could almost kick himself again- _what was wrong with him? Why was he doing what he was doing?_

"All school girlish and impatient… like you were a little kid, dying to get into the water. You should have brought your swimmers so that you could have had a swim."

"I could have… but it IS nearly November and we're lucky that today has been a nice day to come to the beach."

"Maybe next summer, then? With Mia?" he suggested, relieved that she didn't seem insulted by his words.

"We'll see, but now…" she almost strode towards the water and stepped into the end of the tide that was just about to return to the sea, before she stepped back with a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Joseph questioned in alarm as he hurried forward to stand beside her.

"The water's… cold!" Clarisse exclaimed and Joseph couldn't help but burst out laughing, much to her bewilderment. "What's so funny about that?"

"You just said that it's nearly November… so, mightn't the water be a little cold as the weather turns?"

"I suppose so, but…."

"We don't have to dip our feet in the water if you don't want to… we can always go for another walk."

"No." Clarisse shook her head- she was feeling ridiculous, acting like a child wanting to do what she wanted and then discovering what she wanted wasn't necessarily the right thing, but still… "I want to paddle and that's what I'm going to do."

"Okay…" and he watched as Clarisse stepped into the tide again- another wave had come crashing to the shore while they were talking- and while he heard another sharp intake of breath, she continued to stand in the water, turning to face him with a wide smile as she took several steps backwards so that the water was almost up to her ankles.

"Are you going to join me?" she teased, holding out a hand.

"Do I have to?" he mock complained.

"Remember, this is my day off and it was also your own idea…."

"Alright, alright," he agreed and stepped towards her, taking her hand in his while, at the same time, he took a sharp breath in. "Yes, it's indeed a little chilly, isn't it."

"But at least you agreed to join me… would you like to swim, if you could?"

"No, I don't think so…well, as long as we have to dip our feet, shall we have another walk down the beach- this way?" he indicated in the opposite direction and she nodded.

"Alright," and they started their walk, still hand in hand.

"Did you ever go to the beach when you were a child?" Clarisse asked conversationally.

"Yes, almost every summer. The beaches weren't quite as isolated as here- there were houses all along the shoreline, and the beach was crowded almost every day- even in winter- and everyone enjoyed the beach."

"What did you do?"

"The usual- swimming, running, surfing."

"Surfing?"

"You sound surprised. Yes, I surfed, although I had to stop when I got serious about my career, which was around the same time …."

"That you joined us at the palace," she concluded. "But, at least in the early years, you could have done what you usually did during the summer."

"And I did, during the early years, but as the years passed and I got more and more responsibility, I thought that I should focus on my career… and you."

There was a slight silence between the two of them- they were returning to their dangerous conversation again- before she chose to re-focus their conversation back to what they were previously discussing- his surfing.

"You could have kept surfing."

"I could have but then…."

"Your knees started playing up."

"No, not necessarily."

"You got… what's the word… dumped' too often?"

"No… yes, the word is dumped, but I was a fairly good surfer, if I do say so myself."

"So," she paused for a moment and turned towards him, their hands still entwined. "If I asked you to go and get a surfboard and go surfing, you would be able to go out there and surf?"

"That's ridiculous," he laughed. "Firstly, I would have to find a place in Mertz to buy a surfboard and a wet suit, and then I would have to change…."

"But would you, if everything was provided to you, would you do it."

"Maybe… but…" he stopped and cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed and coy. "Alright, I stopped surfing about ten, fifteen years ago, not because my knees were hurting but because… I really didn't want to surf any more. It was, to me, a young man's game and I didn't feel that I could do it anymore."

"Oh," was all she said, feeling a little mortified that she had pushed him too hard. "But what were you like as a surfer? I'm sure you would have been amazing… I know that both Phillipe and Pierre did it for a while when they were teenagers, I always worried about them, but they enjoyed it… did you enjoy it?"

"I do, I mean I did. Just getting on the board and attempting to ride a wave to the shore- the bigger the wave, the better- was amazing… it was exhilarating…and just being out in the great outdoors was wonderful. You didn't have to worry about anything, you had no commitments or anything while you were out there on the board… For me, and for my friends during those summers, all that mattered was me, the board and trying to catch the best wave possible, the best wave to give the best opportunity to get to shore… and then when we arrived to the shore… it was amazing, you wanted to repeat the feeling over and over again."

"I suppose being stuck inside most of the time would have curtailed much of that enjoyment."

"Not really, as I mentioned before, I was ready to give up surfing…yes, I'll admit that I was getting older and knew that my body wasn't as elastic as when I was younger… I couldn't afford to hurt my back or break a bone, not when I wanted to get ahead in my career. Besides, I found that going to the gym and running were more appropriate… and it was something I did in summer, not every day of the year! I really didn't miss it when I couldn't do it."

"Still…I bet it would have been amazing to see you surf," she said quietly. "I never understood Phillipe and Pierre's doing it- but then again, I was their mother and I worried about their safety… but you just explained it so well, I can actually understand the appeal of surfing… thank you."

She turned to him again, the waves still splashing around their ankles, neither of them taking any notice of the chill of the water anymore (they had gotten used to it) and they shared a long, tender look before Joseph suddenly moved closer towards her, cupped her face in her hands and gave her a gentle, tender kiss on the lips, different to the other kiss, but it was still as loving and still with the hint of passion…


	9. Part Nine

_A/N: Almost at the conclusion- one more chapter to go!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

"Wow," Clarisse said softly when they finally pulled apart and Joseph chuckled.

"You said that before."

"That's because it's the only word I can really think of after you've kissed me."

"I literally sweep you off your feet?" he teased as they began walking again, their feet gently splashing through the less than ankle deep water, still hand in hand, and Clarisse shrugged.

"I suppose so- I've never been kissed like that before, so the experience has been somewhat of a surprise to me."

"Rupert was your first boyfriend?"

"Yes, you knew that. I told you that my parents didn't want me 'dating' while I was a girl-hence I was in a girls boarding school and then finishing school- and I discovered, on my return, that I was to marry the Crown Prince… apparently it had been arranged since I was a child."

"How did you feel about that?"

"Angry, I know that, but my parents somehow managed to talk me around and tell me that it was an honour and a privilege to be married to the Crown Prince, to be the future Queen of Genovia…and I guess I accepted that… at the time."

"How did Rupert kiss you?" Joseph suddenly burst out before realising that a) it was an inappropriate and very personal question; and b) I was none of his business.

There was a long silence after his question, and Joseph suddenly wondered whether he had offended Clarisse- and he didn't like how he had kept putting his foot in his mouth today, asking Clarisse inappropriate things, but since that first kiss, he had been feeling…awkward, clumsy, out of control…he had never felt like that around her before, but today… she had been so poised, so elegant and yet so relaxed, it had made him feel different, almost bashful around her, as if he wasn't good enough for her…

Yes, he loved her, he had fallen in love with her years ago, long before he had truly understand his emotions himself, but today had simply reaffirmed his feelings as well as confirm his suspicion that she felt the same about him… not that he wanted to push her in any way, not until she was ready. But if only he would stop

Clarisse, meanwhile, was carefully considering his question- yes, it had been an impertinent and personal question, a question she had really hadn't thought about in years and had tried to avoid analysing because she knew that it would dredge up memories that she had tried so hard to bury, and the knowledge that while there had been some happy memories amongst the angst and the pain, there were things that she would never be able to forget.

She could tell Joseph that it was none of his business about how Rupert had kissed her, that she knew that other women had probably been kissed better by him and that she was aware of the mistresses but that she wanted to forget all about it… but she also wanted him to know that there was nothing that compared the two of them- Rupert had been mainly perfunctory, his more passionate kisses for when he was trying to seduce her, but _Joseph's_ … they (there were only two of them, and quite different, but there was still TWO of them) were passionate because he had feelings for her and she reciprocated them just as passionately, although she wasn't sure she could admit that to him yet.

"I'm sorry, that was a ridiculous question, and you don't need to answer it…" Joseph said quietly- and it _was_ a ridiculous questions- but he had been curiously, but before he could continue, she interrupted him.

"Considering I had no other experience to compare it to, I always thought that Rupert was a good kisser," she began slowly, thinking through her words. "I was always perfectly satisfied, although I always had the sense that he was reserving his true feelings for others, his mistresses, and that our…relationship was simply for show."

"Oh."

"I'm not explaining myself very well, but I always had the sense that when he was with me, he was thinking of something else…but it didn't particularly bother me, because I knew that our marriage was never going to be a passionate, loving one- one more for show as the King and Queen, with some affection… and we were fond of each other in a lot of ways… but no, I don't think that that was the relationship I had dreamed of when I was growing up."

"I'm sorry," Joseph said penitently. "I shouldn't have asked that question, it was none of my business."

"It's alright," Clarisse said absently. "You were curious and I didn't mind answering….but it's also something I really don't like thinking about."

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to make it a relaxing day for you and I keep putting my foot in my mouth," he sounded ashamed and Clarisse stopped to turn to him.

"Joseph. You worry too much about my feelings."

"But…."

"Joseph." She touched his cheek with her hand. "Today has been so incredibly different, so incredibly relaxing, I haven't had to worry about anything at all today, which is quite an achievement for me, and it's all thanks to you and Sebastian… but mostly you."

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't work yourself into the ground."

"Which is above and beyond what my Head of Security is supposed to do… but a friend can do what you've done and I am glad that you're my friend."

"I'm glad of that as well."

"Friends," she held out her free hand for him to shake and he took it with a grateful smile.

"Friends."

0

For the rest of the afternoon, they stuck to less sensitive subjects- talking more about Mia and Clarisse's hopes and plans for her when she returned for the following summer, as well some of the happenings in the sessions of parliament (because Joseph was her HOS and usually accompanied her to parliament, he usually knew as much as her about everything and she found him a useful sounding board for when she needed to talk about a particular issue)- while alternating between sitting on a sand dune on the beach and walking further down the shoreline- the breeze was starting to pick up when Joseph glanced at his watch with a sigh.

"Clarisse?"

"I hate to say it, but we're going to have to get going- it's two hours back to the palace and I informed Scott that I would have returned before or just after dark."

"I know, I know," she said with a heavy sigh as the weight of responsibility, the realisation that she had to return to the palace, take up the mantle of being Queen again, began to settle back on her shoulders and Joseph, who was watching her, suddenly felt sorry for her. "It's been such a lovely day, so peaceful and relaxing…."

"Despite my foot in mouth incidents," Joseph joked with a grin and she chuckled.

"I wouldn't have considered what you call 'foot in mouth' as incidents… you just worry too much about what you can and can't say to me- and, believe me, as one of the very few I truly trust, there isn't that much that you can't say to me… but yes, even with them, it's been a wonderful day and I wish we didn't have to return to the palace… and back to real life."

She looked so resigned and vulnerable that Joseph had to make a joke- she had been so relaxed only moments before and now, she looked almost just as tired as she had yesterday.

"Yes, I don't want to go back to the palace now- I can only just imagine what Scott has been up to while I've been gone."

"I'm sure that they would have had just as relaxing as time as we have had."

"Well… I did assign Scott a pile of paperwork that needed to be done," Joseph admitted with a sheepish smile and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh out loud, long and happily.

"You are absolutely incorrigible, Joseph Bonnell! Why couldn't you have let them have the day off as well?"

"Believe me, they would have had a day off anyway- knowing Scott, he would have raced through the paperwork and then he and the other boys would have been playing pool or… whatever they do, I don't know what they do when they're on their days off."

"I thought you were friends with them."

"I am, but sometimes even I need a little space from their almost consistent card games, their jokes and all the sport they play…and they're even worse in the gym."

"But they are still your friends and colleagues."

"Yes, they are… but I'm a lot older than most of them- I trained most of them- and our interests are… different."

"Well, that's what make the world go around, I guess," she glanced back out at the ocean, feeling the pull of freedom and restlessness (two feelings that she hadn't experienced until today, but she had to ignore the, battle them down until Mia was due to ascend the throne) before looking back at Joseph. "Well, if we have to get going, I had better close the house down, it shouldn't take too long," she said briskly before turning back towards the beach house.

She was right, it didn't take that long to close the house- it was mainly the curtains upstairs in Phillipe's… the main suite's bedrooms… and while she closed them, Joseph repacked the picnic basket and closed the French doors that led out onto the balcony.

They met at the bottom of the stairs and Clarisse looked around at the darkened open plan living room with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, watching her look around the room and, despite the obvious benefits of the day- she looked relaxed and happy, not quite as stressed as that morning, they had talked and gotten closer and _they had kissed_ \- he was feeling a little guilty that he had brought her out here, Phillipe's beach house and had potentially brought memories to the surface that she hadn't necessarily wanted to revisit.

"Yes, of course I'm fine," she turned to him with a smile- she could sense his feeling of guilt but she had definitely enjoyed the day away from the palace, particularly at Phillipe's beach house (she hadn't been here for quite a few years) and the memories that she had revisited had not been painful, but happy. "I just realised that this house will be going to waste with no one here to occupy it… Phillipe probably would have spent every weekend out here, if he could, but I…."

"It's probably more than a little impossible and improbable that you would be able to spend every weekend out here."

"Spoken like my true Head of Security," she chuckled but she knew that he was right. "Phillipe would have discovered that he wouldn't have been able to be here as well."

"I'm sure he would have tried his best to sneak out as much as he could."

"Yes, he would have."

"But, you can always bring Mia out here next summer, as I suggested before," he said gently and she sighed.

"True, I could do that. You're right, she could enjoy it out here."

"Indeed she would."

They stood there for a couple more moments before Joseph gently rested his hand on the small of her back and slowly guided her towards the door.

After he had locked the door, he turned to discover Clarisse was standing next to the car and surveying the scene around her.

"The gardens definitely need to be done," she said decisively. "The driveway needs gravelling and the house needs repainting….I'm going to put some people on this so that it will be done before next summer."

"That sounds like a plan," Joseph said as he set the picnic basket in the boot, slammed the li shut and then strolled over to open her door.

"Thank you, Joseph," she paused for a moment, looking at him seriously.

"What for?"

"For today… I know I fought it hard yesterday, but you were right- I needed a break, and I definitely appreciated the break."

"It was my pleasure… anything that will help you is my pleasure," he said softly, trying to avoid looking in her direct gaze- her blue eyes could sometimes be too intense for her- but Clarisse prevented that by gently moving his face so that he was looking at her.

"Thank you. I've never had anyone that's truly cared about me that much, to do this for my own sake...you truly are my best friend and I hope that I will be able to do something for you in time," before she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips before climbing into the car, leaving Joseph standing stunned and open mouthed.


	10. Part Ten

_A/N: Finally! It's finished (although, considering my time limits with most of my other stories, this was written in a relatively short space of time). Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who read this story- I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The sun had well and truly gone down by the time the non-descript black car smoothly swept through the empty, darkened streets of Pyrus. Lights shone out of the closed stores and the houses close by to the city as the car left the city and made its way back towards the palace.

Joseph had called Scott just before they had left the beach house (and after he had recovered from Clarisse's words and kiss) to let them know they were on their way, and while Joseph hadn't said what time they would arrive, he knew that the palace staff would keep meals for him and Clarisse… the Queen, he would soon have to refer to her as, although now, since they had opened their hearts a little to each other and had revealed their issues to each other- insecurity being the main one- and then sharing a kiss, awakening feelings that that they didn't understand but knew had always been present, was going to be difficult.

After chatting as they left Mertz, the conversation fell into a lull as the cabin darkened and, judging by her even breathing Joseph was listening to as he drove, he suspected that Clarisse had fallen asleep, a good indication at how truly relaxed she was- which was a good thing.

When he pulled up in front of the front steps of the palace, Joseph turned off the engine and sat back in his seat for a moment with a sigh. His knees were rather sore and he knew he would be a little sore in the morning, thanks to the sitting on the beach, but he also knew that all the soreness would be worth what he had been trying to achieve- to get the Queen to have a day off and to relax, even if momentarily.

He glanced over at her and, sure enough, she was asleep- she looked so lovely when she was sleeping, he hated to disturb her…. he suddenly had this odd, romantic notion of carrying her in, but Joseph also knew that she would not appreciate it- she would be embarrassed and even frightened by his gallant gesture, even if she masked it in anger.

"Clarisse… Clarisse?" he spoke softly, gently as he turned on the cabin light and then reached over to lightly touch at her on the shoulder, a gesture that instantly made her stir.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily, slowly opening her eyes and glancing around, slowly sitting up as she did so, although the seat belt prevented much movement.

"We're here. We're back at the palace," he clarified as she looked at him in confusion before realisation struck and Joseph saw resignation in her eyes.

"Oh. Alright."

"Take your time waking up, there's no hurry."

"Did I fall asleep on the way back?" Clarisse looked surprised and felt slightly embarrassed- what terrible company I must have been…I'm sure we were still talking…."

"About an hour ago, but you weren't terrible company, you obviously needed the sleep."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep, Joseph," Clarisse looked at him regretfully- she had wasted the last hour, the last hour that they would enjoy each other's company away from the palace, but falling asleep- and he chuckled as he reached over and gently touched her cheek, a gesture that made her blush.

"It's alright, as I said before."

"Still… a Queen never sleeps when there's company around."

"But Clarisse can fall asleep with Joseph, he doesn't mind," he contradicted with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back before looking over at the shining lights of the palace, the outdoor lights giving illumination to the steps and the front door.

"I suppose we had better go inside… I'm sure the kitchen staff have saved a meal for me… and you."

"Yes, we'd better not disappoint them," Joseph agreed before he stepped out of the car, aching slightly but not as bad as he thought he would, and walked around to open Clarisse's door and helping her out.

"Thank you…and thank you again for today," she gave him a small, shy smile and he laughed.

"You don't need to keep thanking me, Clarisse, it was my pleasure."

"I was also wondering…"

"Oh?"

"…if you're not completely sick of my company, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a nightcap a little later in the evening… after you've have dinner and a shower, of course."

"I would like that… I thought you would have been sick of my company by now," he joked softly as they strolled towards the palace, Joseph reverting back to his former stance, behind her, although his hand was resting on her back.

"Never…"

They paused in front of the closed palace doors and their eyes met.

"Around nine? Is that too late?"

"Considering it's about 7:30 now, that's fine with me…" and their gaze still held each other until Joseph regretfully broke it to open the front door.

000

While Clarisse…Her Majesty… retreated upstairs with her ladies maids- who had obviously been waiting for her, given Joseph's earlier call- Joe made his way down to the security hub to have his dinner and catch up on what had happened at the palace during his absence.

"Joe! You made it back in one piece!" Scott, having already eaten, was sitting at the head of the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. "You're a bit late, though."

"I told you we would be back around 7-7:30, so I'm not late," Joseph said calmly, sitting down at the middle of the table and accepting the tin foiled covered plate that one of the kitchen staff had brought in upon hearing about his arrival. "But thanks for your welcome, greatly appreciated."

"So… did you have a good day? Did Her Majesty enjoy her day off at the beach?"

Scott's words sounded sarcastic (as he tended to sound on most occasions, particularly when dealing with some of the younger men of the team, especially interns), but Joseph could see that he was genuinely interested in what had happened.

"Yes, she enjoyed herself today- the weather was great, so we had a chance to have a walk or three up and down the beach."

"So, how are your knees today? Did they handle all the walking and driving?" and Joseph knew that he was being sarcastic this time.

"Yes, they did- and did you enjoy all your paperwork today? I'm sure you wouldn't have spent all day on it."

They had always verbally sparred, Joseph and Scott- Scott respected the older man but also had a younger man's sense of arrogance and confidence, and had no compunction in teasing Joseph and answering him back, and Joseph found it amusing that Scott had no fear of him (unlike some of his younger colleagues and even some of the men who were older than him) and had a big mouth, although there were times when he found him annoying and irrepressible and had to pull him into line- something Scott respected him more for.

"Yes, I did… all of ten minutes," Scott openly grinned at him- he also couldn't resist teasing him when necessary, and this instance was necessarily, particularly seeing the stern look that passed over Joseph's face. "No, seriously, Joe, I did it all and it's waiting in your office for your perusal."

"I'm sure you did fine. Anything else happen here?"

"Not really- the palace was quiet, the press didn't notice anything or mention the Queen at all and I think the palace staff were more than a little bored… I know some of these guys were, but we managed to pass the time of day."

"Hopefully you did some work," Joseph said a little disapprovingly.

"Yeah, yeah we did, don't worry about that," Scott waved a hand carelessly. "So, aside from the walks on the beach, what else did you do today?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions?"

"I'm just curious about what happened at the beach…."

"And I'm sure you will tell all the men what we did, even if I told you."

"Nonsense. Please," he looked serious and Joseph shrugged.

"We talked, walked on the beach, walked through the waves and had a picnic, that's all… and if you tell anyone else what happened today, I won't be thrilled. The main objective of today was for Her Majesty…" ( _Her Majesty,_ even the words were slightly painful, knowing that he had been calling her 'Clarisse' all day) "….to have a break from her work, not to create unnecessary rumours and gossip."

"Okay," Scott said slowly, a little surprised at Joseph's vehemence over a very simple, innocent question but, simultaneously, confirming his suspicions about Joseph's feelings for the Queen. "Anyway, nothing else really happened today… it was really quiet… it was almost as if we had a day off as well."

"Good," before Joseph returned his attention to his meal.

0

Meanwhile, upstairs in her suite, Clarisse almost bolted down her dinner- after the picnic, she wasn't particularly hungry but she also had to eat, otherwise Joseph would start up again about her lack of appetite and weight loss (although she had to admit that she enjoyed Joseph's concern and his lecture- it was nice to have someone caring about her, as a person, not as an institution or worrying that if the Queen was sick, who would fill in for her)- after her nap in the car, she was feeling wide awake and refreshed, as well as surprisingly nervous about the nightcap with Joseph.

She didn't know why, they had just spent the day together, holding hands, walking up and down the beach and talking as the friends they were, not Queen and Head of Security, and she had enjoyed every moment of it… but now, back in the reality of the palace, returning to her responsibilities and knowing that she had so much going on in the next few months… but she wasn't worried about all those events and issues, she knew that she could handle it (and the break, more than ever, had made her realise that she could do this), she was worried about whether she and Joseph could still be friends….

She had fallen in love with him, she knew that, a long time ago but today was the day when she truly realised the truth of what she had felt for him for a long time. The only problem was that while she knew she was in love with him, she didn't feel ready to tell him that just yet… not because it wasn't true and not that she was afraid of him (well, maybe she was a little afraid of him, but mainly because of her feelings for him), but she wasn't ready… and she was scared of herself as well as the commitment that confessing that to Joseph would entail, a commitment she wanted (she knew that) but she wasn't quite ready to admit to it yet.

She was overthinking this, she knew this and told herself sternly to stop in while she was in the shower (and, more amusingly, she discovered she had brought a lot of the beach back in her shoes and her clothes, didn't know how), and Clarisse knew she had to stop and just enjoy what was happening… but after what had happened to her over the years with Rupert…. _did she really deserve to be happy?_

She had just emerged from the bedroom, dressed simply in one of her favourite blue dresses (having dismissed her maids shortly after returning to her suite) and was just about to sit down and wait (she couldn't do any pacing, her legs and back were aching, but it was a good ache), when there was a knock on the door and she hurried over to open it.

"Hi," she said shyly, coyly- _why did she say hi, they had seen each other just an hour before?_

"Hi," he responded almost as coyly, noting the blue dress and how it brought out the colour of her eyes. "It's eight thirty, not nine, but I thought…."

"It's fine, I'm here and ready… come on in."

Once he had stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, Clarisse hovered beside him.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I would, but I'll mix them… why don't you sit down?"

"How are your legs and back feeling?" he asked when he had mixed their drinks and was sitting back down next to her. "Mine are a little sore."

"Mine are aching more than sore… it's just reminding me that I'm getting old," she said with a sigh.

" _We're_ getting old," he contradicted and she gave him a smile. "Although, looking at you, I would say that you don't look a day over forty."

"Stop that!" she blushed. "You're just biased."

"Indeed I am, and I'm not going to change. So… did you have a good time today?"

"I did, thank you… and did you?"

"I did… although I was amazed at the amount of sand that came out of my shoes and socks!"

"Me too," she laughed along with him and the slightly awkward atmosphere of the room dissipated. "Scott and the rest of the team alright?"

"Yes, they were fine. I'm sure they spent most of the day watching TV and playing cards… all that mattered to me was that Scott did his paperwork!"

"You're a hard task master!" she chided him gently. "But a good one."

There was a slight pause as they sipped their drinks and Joseph, having sensed the atmosphere when he came in, decided to defuse the situation.

"Clarisse? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just… seem a little shy… if you ask me."

"Am I?" she blushed again, looking down at her lap and Joseph took the moment to set his glass and hers on the table and take her hands in his, moving closer to him.

"Yes, you are… and if I could hazard another guess, I would say that you're worried about where we're going from here, now that we're back at the palace."

"You're a mind reader!" she looked at in amazement and he laughed.

"No, it's only because I know you so well."

"Touché… and yes, you are right. Today was such a lovely day, we talked so much and….well, I don't want us to go backwards…but I…."

"You're not ready for more," he concluded simply. "I know that. The truth is, I don't think I'm quite ready yet either… but I know that I don't want us to go backwards either."

Clarisse was watching him, wide eyed- the dear, kind man! He was an amazing man, truly he was and she didn't deserve him at all!

"Really?"

"Really," he affirmed, freeing one of his hands so that he could caress her cheek. "I'm a patient man, Clarisse and I can wait… just as long as we're friends and we feel as comfortable with each other as we did today…. Do you think that we can do that?"

"Yes, I can definitely do that," she said eagerly, happiness flooding through her- they were still friends- albeit on the edge of a precipice that would take them somewhere they hadn't (or maybe they had) imagined they would go- but they were still friends!

"Good, then you can stop worrying."

"I'll try," she said solemnly but her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Good… although, if you get stressed out again, you may need to have another day off."

"With you?" she flirted.

"Who else?"

"Good…then maybe it's going to have to be soon."

"We'll see about that…" he chuckled before he leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth. "We'll see about that."


End file.
